The Prince and the Maid
by CindyStark
Summary: This story is about and OC named Isabel and how she meets Merlin and how she falls in love with Arthur. It will follow the TV series. Just with a small twist and new characters. Good!Morgana
1. Chapter 1 - Dragon's call

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the characters or the plot.

Chapter 1 - Dragon's call

After many years later the girls grew up as did the boy and the prince. Guinevere became a maidservant to lady Morgana, the king's ward. Isabel worked as second maid to lady Morgana, which she became good friends with. The girls stayed friends and thanks to that Isabel didn't have to leave when her parents decided to leave Camelot to Mercia. Isabel didn't want to go so she stayed with Gwen, with her farther's permission of course. As a child Isabel wanted to learn how to use a sword, so one day she went to practice fields and saw prince Arthur alone. She asked him very nicely to help her train and after many months of persuasion he agreed. But the training with the prince wasn't easy. He was very hard on her but she didn't regret it. All went well until one day a certain someone decided to come to Camelot.

Merlin's P.O.V

I arrived at Camelot. It was magnificent castle but I knew looks aren't everything. It had a dark past and even darker laws. No magic. Everyone with magic had to executed. What did mother think when she sent me into this place? I was arriving at the square as a deep voice from the balcon was speaking. "Let this serve as a lesson to all that this man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." And with his last words the axe fell to the man's neck. I noticed a beautiful woman looking from the window and how she averted her eyes. But the voice continued: "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." So he celebrates the end of magic ? But before I could continue thinking someone from the crowd yelled: "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is YOU with your hatred and your ignorance. You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for tooth and a son for a son." the old woman, Mary Collins screamed at Uther. "Seize her!" Uther yelled at the guards. But before they could do anything she started chanting and dissapeared into thin air. I continued towards one of the guards and asked : "Where would I find Gaius, the court physician?" He pointed into one direction and I went inside the castle. I arrived at the door with sign ,COURT PHYSICIAN,. I knocked on the door but no reply so continued in. "Hello? Hello? Ehm Gaius ?" I noticed an old man on a steps. He was starled and started falling. I quickly used my magic by slowing time and I saw bed in a corner and moved it under the old man. He fell on the bed. "What the..? What did you just do?" He yelled. "Ummm." "Tell me!" "Well, er I have no idea what happend." I was lost. "If anyone had seen that." I quickly denied. "No, that has nothing to do with me." "I know what it was. I want to know where you learnt it!" "Nowhere." I was really nervous, if he is going to tell the king. "How do you know magic?" "I don't." "Where did you study? Answer me!" "I've never studied or been taught." He looked to me as if I was serious. "Are you lying? " "What do you want me to say?" "The truth." "I was born like this." "That's impossible." He didn´t believe me, great. "Who are you?" "Oh, um I have this letter." And I pulled from a bag a letter from my mother. "I don't have my glasses." "I'm Merlin." He smiled and said. "Hunith's son?" "Yes." And I smiled back. "You're not meant to be here till Wednesday." "It is Wednesday." And my smile fell. "Ah. Right, then. You'd better put your bag in there." And pointed to a room in the back of the chambers. I continued but then I thought about something. "Look, you won't say anything about..." "Merlin I should say thank you." And with that I continued towards my new room. When I fell asleep this voice tried to call me. It called me by my name but I didn't pay too much attention to it.

Isabel's P.O.V

I stayed by lady Morgana's side when the execution was called. Before the man was beheaded Morgana turned away. "So much cruelty..." She whispered. "I feel sorry for that mother."Lady Morgana was very kind. That poor mother just lost her child I get that but she shouldn't have threaten Arthur. Even though he was spoiled, to me he was kind. After all it was him who taught me how to use a sword. After few more minutes just talking to each other we heard a voice. "Morgana." We turned and saw king Uther. "Isabel go and ready my chambers for tonight." "Yes my lady." Almost everyday me, Gwen and Morgana had a small tea party where we talked about our days. So I left king and Morgana behind and went to find Gwen. But before I had to stop by Gauis for lady Morgana's sleeping potion. I knocked on a door and heard ,Enter,. "Hello Gauis, I came for Morgana's potion." "Ahhh Isabel, here you have it." He handed me the potion and I noticed that next to the storage room were a lot of boxes. "Do you need help moving there crates to the storage room Gauis ?" I asked. "No it's ok I need to move them somewhere else ." "Why?" "My friend's son arrived today and is sleeping in that room." "Oh ok I'm going to go now, Bye Gauis ." And I left. I wonder who that new guy is.

Merlin's P.O.V

I woke up and went to meet up with Gauis who was already awake. "I got you water. You didn't wash last night." "Sorry." I was really tired after my trip from Ealdor. "Help yourself with a breakfast." What I didn't see was Gauis pushing a bucket of water from the table. I stopped it with my magic. "How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?" "I don't know any spells." "So what did you do? There must be something." "It just happens." "Well we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here - hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Percival and this is for Sir Olwen. He's blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once. And here." He handed me some normal food instead of porridge. "Oh And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed." I nodded and went to visit Sir Olwen and Lady Percival.

Isabel's P.O.V

I was going to the practice fields. When I had some free time to spare I wanted to watch Arthur train with his knights. When I first met Arthur he didn't want to even talk to me. Over time he warmed up and we finally became friends. It was such a long time ago, when we were kids. And it took even longer to persue him to train me with sword. I saw him and the knights talking to Arthur's manservant Morris. "Where's the target?" "There sire?" Morris responded. "That's into the sun." "It's not that bright." "Bit like you then." Oh no not this again. I thought he can learn when it comes to being nice. I guess it takes more then few words to make a change about that. "Put the target down the other end, shall I, sire?" And with that he left to the other side of the practice field. "Teach him a lesson." I heard one of the knights say. Oh no poor Morris. But what can I do, I'm just a maid after all. I really want to help, but I can't. I saw Gwen watching from the window while working. Arthur threw first knife on the target. Morris stopped. "Hey hang on." "Don't stop." "Here?" "I told you to keep moving." The knights and Arthur were laughing and Arthur was throwing knives. "Come on. We want some moving practice!" They shouted. When the target came out of Morris' hands it landed next to a black haired boy, who I never saw before. "Hey, come on that's enough." "What?" Arthur was shocked that somebody stood up to him. "You had your fun my friend." "Do I know you?" "Ehm I'm Merlin." "So I don't know you." "No." "Yet you called me a friend." Oh no this won't end well. "That was my mistake." "Yes I think so." "Yeah, I would never have a friend who could be such an ass." Well now he is in trouble. But enough is enough. "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin do you know how to walk on your knees." I walked up to them this has to stop. "No." Said Merlin. "Would you like me to help you?" "I think you two should stop, I think you both have a work to do , don't you?" I tried to defuse the situation. "Stay out of it Isabel, this is between me and Merlin here." Arthur snapped. So much for trying to help. "So Merlin shall I help you with your knee walking ?" "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Oh what are you going to do?" "You have no idea." Arthur was surprised but continued. "Be my guest. Come onnn. Come onnn!" He taunted. "Don't do it!" I said but the boy Merlin went for the punch and he got spinned around by Arthur. I was in shock and only starred in front of me. "I'll throw in into jail for that." "Who do you think you are the king?!" The boy yelled. "No I'm his son Arthur." The boy's face fell as he was taken by two guards to dungeons. Arthur turned to me and saw my dissapointed face. ,,Isabel..." ,,I have a work to do sire." I know he hated when I called him sire. "But we have a training later on..." "You are right sire, however today I have so much work to do. So I think tomorrow will be better." "If you wish then, see you around Isabel." I left to find Gwen and tell her about what happend.

Merlin's P.O.V

Oh great that went amazing. My first day in Camelot and I end up in jail. When I went to sleep I heard the voice again calling my name. Next morning I woke up and saw Gaius standing in the cell's door. "The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down. What do you do? - You behave like an idiot." "I'm sorry." "You are lucky that I managed to pull few strings to get you realised." I was so happy. "Ohhhh , thank you so much Gauis I promise I won't forget this." "Well but there is a small price to pay."

Oh great.

I ended up in the stocks. Just when the people's resourse of food vanished, a girl with dark skin tone with dark curly hair and brown eyes came up to me. ,,I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid." "Oh Hi I'm Merlin, but most people call me idiot." Wonderful start. "No, no. Me and my friend saw what you did there. And we think it was very brave." "It was stupid. And who is this friend you talk about? " Gwen smiled. "Oh she was there yesterday. Her name is Isabel she tried to calm Arthur down but he has a temper as you could see." "Well I have to thank her for trying to save me atleast." "And by the way you wouldn't have won against him." "Oh I could beat him." "Really? You don't look like these real rough, tough, save-the-world kind of men. And, well..." "What?" "You don't look like that." I bit her to come closer to me and she did. "I'm in disguise." I whispered. "It's great you stood up to him." She smiled. She had a very lovely smile. "You think so?" "Arthur's a bully and everyone thought you were a real hero.""Really?" "Mm-hm. Oh and my friend would like to meet you properly later." "Oh sure why not but now, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting." She quickly ran away from all the food that was thrown at me. She really is nice that girl.

When I was returning from the stocks I met the girl who tried to help me yesterday. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes and kind smile but not as lovely as Guinevere before. She to my surprise remembered me. "Hi, I'm Isabel I work as lady Morgana's maid. You are Merlin right?" "Yeah that would be me and thank you for trying to help." "Well I wish he would have listened but that didn't work. So I just wanted to say it was very brave and you stood up to Arthur. And don't give into his taunts. He can be a idiot sometimes." "Sometimes ?" I questioned. "When you get to know him." I chuckled at that. "Well it was nice to meet you Merlin, see you around." "Good day to you Isabel." I continued towards Gauis' chambers.

"Want some vegetables with that?" He asked me with a little anger in his voice. "I know you're still angry with me." "Your mother asked me to look after you." I only stared and the foor in front of me."What did your mother say to you about your gifts?" "That I was special." "You are special, the likes of which I have never seen before." I was confused. "What do you mean?" He looked in thought. "Well, magic requires incantations, spells - it takes years to I saw you do was elemental, instinctive." "What's the point if it can't be used? " I asked little louder. "That I do not are a question that has never been posed before, Merlin." "Did you ever study magic?" "Uther banned all such work." "Why?" "People used magic for the wrong threw the natural order into chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything from back then. Even the dragons." "All of them?" "There was one dragon he chose not to kill. Kept it as an example. He imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle where no one can free it. Now eat up." Very interesting. "When you finish, you'll take a preparation to Lady Helen. She needs it for her voice." So when I finished eating, I set of to lady Helen's.

Arthur's P.O.V

It was time for Isabel's training. She is already late. Normally she always comes on time. Where is she? "Sorry for being late, I had to take care of some things." She wore her armor made by Guinevere's father Tom. She also had her sword that I made for her. I wanted something fancier for her but she refused. "We can start when you are ready Isabel." "I was born ready." She smiled. So we spared and had fun time together. But then she started talking about yesterday. "Look Arthur I get that you are prince and all, but you don't have to be rude to your servants." "I know Isabel it's just everyone expects so much of me and I wanted to have some fun time." "Sounds like and excuse to me." She smirked. "Oh really now. I think I heard your excuse yesterday." I countered. "I was angry at you." I sighned. "Fine I'm sorry for snapping at you. Ok?" "Well it's not like you need to apologize to me." She said with a smile. Oh, I hated and liked that smile at the same time. "Can we just go back to the training?" She nodded and we continued with the training. As time passed we said see you later to each other and left for our duties.

I met up with two knights and we went towards the market place. But then I saw that boy, Merlin, from yesterday. I know Isabel told me to be nice. But she said to my servants. "How's your knee-walking coming along?" The boy just continued walking. "Oh, don't run away!" And he said without turning to face me. "From you?" "Ah, thank God. Thought you were deaf as well as dumb." I said. "Look, I've told you you're an ass. I just didn't realise you're a royal one." He said and finally faced me. I only looked at him with smirk on my face. He didn't back down though. "What are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" "I could take you apart with one blow." I warned. "I could take you apart with less." "You sure? Here you go, big man." I threw mace at him. "Come on, then. I warn you. I've been trained to kill since birth." I said swinging my mace in the air. "Wow. And how long have you been training to be a prat?" "You can't address me like that." He surely had a gut. "Sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat my Lord?" I had enough. "Come on, then, Merlin! Come on!" So we fought. He lost his mace very early. I managed to get him in corner and sacks of flour. "You are in trouble now! " "Oh, god." But just then my mace got stuck into some hooks. And Merlin ran away. I pulled my mace back but I stepped on crate and it hit me into my shin. And then that stupid bucket and rope. What just happend?! But i noticed Merlin was looking into the crowd so I took a broom and hit him on his back. I started sweeping. The guards pulled him up and wanting to get him to dungeons. But I stopped them. "Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Merlin's P.O.V

I went with Gauis back to physician's chambers. "How could you be so foolish?!" Gauis yelled angry more then the first time. "He needed to be taught a lesson." "Magic must be studied, mastered and used for for pranks!" I also had enough so I started yelling to. "What is there to master? I could move objects before I could talk!" "Then you should know how to control yourself." "I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody. And I always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." I left back to my room, my eyes watering even though I didn't want to admit it. Gauis came to my room after few minutes. "Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off." I did as he said. I asked the question on my mind. "You don't know why I was born like this, do you?" "No." Gaius said sadly. "I'm not a monster, am I?" "Don't ever think that." "Then why am I like this? Please I need to know why." "Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me." "If you can't tell me, no one can." "Take this, It will help with the pain." He left and I went to sleep just to be awoken by that voice calling my name. I decided to follow it.

I ended up in the dungeons as I went further to the castle underground. I saw two guard plaing dice. It wasn't difficult to take their attetion somewhere else. So I took a torch and continued my journey towards the voice. "Where are you?" I yelled. "I'm here." Said a deep voice from the shadows. And I looked and saw a dragon! Big fire breathing dragon. "How small you are for such a great destiny." He said. "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?" "Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason." "So there is a reason." I was happy that there is a reason. "Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion." "Right." So this is the big reason? Really dragon ? "But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike." "I don't see what this has to do with me." Like I would help Arthur. "Everything! Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion." I shook my head. "No. No, you've got this wrong." "There is no right or wrong. Only what is and what isn't." "If anyone wants to kill him, they can go ahead. I'll help them! " "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it." The dragon chuckled. "No way, no. There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot." "Perhaps it's your destiny to change that or maybe someone else's." And he flown away. "Wait .Stop!" He clearly said what he wanted to say.

Isabel's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning and I decided what I should wear at the feast today. But before that I had to do my chores. "Good morning Gwen! " "Morning Isabel. Could you please take care of Morgana and ready her for the feast today ? I have so much to do today." "Of course Gwen. And we can all get ready for the feast together." "Yes Isabel, lady Morgana always likes that." I smiled and went to greet lady Morgana. "Good morning Isabel." "Hello Morgana. Would you like to bring breakfast?" "Yes please and don't forget that pink dress I wanted for you and that yellow for Gwen." "Yes I will bring everything in a minute." I left for the dresses and breakfast. As I was returning I heard Morgana speaking. Was she speaking to Gwen ? But it turned out to be panicking Merlin. "I need some help with this fastening." I pushed him out of the room laughing. "Where are you Isabel?" "I'm here." "So, it's whether I wear this little tease or give them a night they'll really remember." "I think we should give them a night the won't forget." I said with smirk.

Merlin's P.O.V

Me and Gauis arrived at the feast. Arthur was already there talking to his knights. "Merlin! Remember you're here to work." Gauis reminded me. As the doors opened three women came from them. I saw Arthur staring at Isabel. Some knights stared at Morgana. But my eyes fell on Gwen. She was truly lovely. Not that Isabel or Morgana didn't look nice. Morgana went to the main table. I saw how Gwen and Isabel made their way to me and Arthur still looking Isabel's way. "She looks great, doesn't she?" Said Isabel. "Yeah." I agreed. "Some people are born to be queens ." Gwen agreed. "No." I shook my head. "I hope so, one day." Said Gwen and I saw Isabel giving her a sad smile. "Not that I'd want to be her." Gwen continued. "Who'd want to marry Arthur?" "I thought you liked those rough, tough, save-the-world men." I said to her. "No, I like ordinary men like you." With that she blushed and Isabel just laughed quietly. "Gwen believe me, I'm not ordinary." I told her. "No, I didn't mean you! Obviously. Not YOU." And she blushed even redder. "But just you know, I like much more ordinary men. Like YOU." And she smiled. "Thanks." I said. I wanted to chat more with the girls but Uther came into the room. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." Lady Helen the came into the room and started singing. It was nice but the I noticed that everyone had started to fall asleep. I clasped my hands over my ears. But then she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve and started moving towards the high table. I quickly saw a chandalier and used my magic to take it down. As it fell on the witch everyone started to wake up. But the I saw she wasn't lady Helen but that old woman from the first day. With last of her strength she threw the dagger at Arthur. I again used my magic to slow time and pulled Arthur out of danger. And the old woman died shortly after. "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid." Uther said. "No your grace you don't have to." "Oh, don't be modest." "Ehm I really don't..." "You shall be rewarded." "Honestly, you don't have to. No, absolutely." "This merits something quite special. You'll be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant." I could only stare at the king. "Father?!" Arthur was outraged. And then I looked to Gwen and Isabel and saw how they rewarded me with their smiles. And I saw Isabel mouth me silent ,Thank you,.

"Seems you're a hero." Gauis said as we were back in our chambers. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" "No. I knew from the moment I met you. You saved my life, remember?" "But that was magic." "Now it seems we've finally found a use for it." "What do you mean? " "I saw how you saved Arthur's life. Perhaps that's its purpose."My destiny." That dragon was right. Gaius had something in his hands. "Indeed. This book was given to me when I was your age. But I have a feeling it will be of more use to you than it was to me." "But this is a book of magic." I looked at the book. "Which is why you must keep it hidden." "I will study every word." Then guard came knocking at the door. "Merlin, Prince Arthur wants you right away." "Your destiny's calling. You'd better find out what he wants." Gauis said as he chuckled and I left the room.


	2. Chapter 2 - Valiant

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it's characters or the plot.

Chapter 2 - Valiant

The tournament was coming to Camelot. But not only honorable knights came to visit this castle...

Merlin's P.O.V

"Ready?" Asked Arthur. "Would it make any diffrence if I said no ?" I tried. "No not really." He smirked. And so we started the training. I swear this is harder then it looks. "Body! Head! Shield!" Arthur yells. "Head!" "Wait wha..OW!" And he laughed. "Come on Merlin you are not even trying!" "Oh come on Arthur. Why are you not training with me or the knights?" I turned around and saw Isabel looking at me with sympathy. "He needs to toughen up a little." "Well as I said I think you should pick someone with training or would you like to people to think that their prince needs a manservant to even hit something?" Heh, she got him there. Arthur looks at me and then at Isabel. "Alright Merlin, go and ready my armor and don't forget to learn about tournament etiquette you will need it." With that I was allowed to leave . But what I didn't miss was the way Isabel smiled at Arthur. After few minutes I was starting to feel my soar muscles from all the training.

When I arrived at physician's chambers Gauis asked me a question. "So how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" "It was horrible. If Isabel wouldn't arrive when she did, it would be a lot worse. And I've still got to learn about tournament etiquette by the morning!" I exlaimed but the I saw that tournament book, but I was too tired to pick it up. "Unheran achtung bragdan." "Oi! What have I told you about using magic like this? " And with that he lightly slapped me on my head. "If I could actually feel my arms, I'd pick up the book myself." I said while holding the place he slapped me. "Never mind your arms. What do I do if you get caught?" He warned. ,, What would you do?" I asked with curiosity. "Well, you just make sure it doesn't happen for both our sakes." "I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?" "Not sure if fairness comes into never know, it might be fun." Fun ?! No way. "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is gonna be fun? Should hear my list of duties." "We all have duties. Even Arthur." "Must be tough for him. With all the girls and the glory." I say thinking if Gwen would also be interested in the prince. "He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure." Gauis says. "That makes two of us." I wonder how is Isabel's training with Arthur going?

Isabel's P.O.V

After Merlin left I took some spare armor and some spare sword and shield. "Do you have to be so hard on him Arthur?" "Isabel I need to train somehow, don't I ?" "Yes, but could you ask a knight or even me to train? It wouldn't kill you to ask." He gave me that pointed look. "Ok nevermind let's just train." We spared and I was actually really enjoying it. I could see that Arthur was having fun aswell. "You are getting better you know? " He said. I was surprised and I blushed. "Thank you ." I couldn't form anything else because he just told me that I'm getting better and didn't mean it as irony. So we continued sparing but came for me to go. "Arthur I have to get going I still have something to do." "Do you really have to go though?" He said with a smirk. "Yes I do." So I handed him a spare sword and shield I borrowed. Our fingers met briefly and I blushed. Oh my god, what is wrong with me, I never blush like this. Arthur noticed and only smiled and I smiled in return. So I left and continued to Gwen's house and found Merlin learning how to put armor. "So you've got voiders on the arms. The hauberk goes over your chest." I hear Gwen say. "Chest, arms, the chest." Merlin mumbles. "I guess you know what to do with the helmet." Gwen smiles. "Yeah. That was the only bit I'd figured out. How come you're better at this than me?" He says with a smile. "I'm the blacksmith's daughter. I know pretty much everything there is to know about armour, which is actually kind of sad." Gwen says with a sad smile. ,,No it's brilliant." And Merlin smiles at Gwen. I feel like an intruder now because they would look so cute together. Maybe they just need a little push. So I leave before they notice me and I continue towards the citadel with my mind thinking how to get Merlin and Gwen together.

Arthur's P.O.V

Merlin is putting on me my armor. But he is so slow. I mean come on Isabel is faster then him and she is a girl. But a girl with training thanks to me. I mean how could I refuse these beautiful brown orbs looking at me. Ok time to stop these thoughts they are not good so I continue starring at Merlin. "You do know that the tournament starts today, right ?" "Yes sire." And I can see that he rolls his eyes. "You nervous? " "I don't get nervous." "Really? I thought everyone gets nervous?" "Will you shut up?" But in reality I am nervous. I want father to be proud. And not only him. "Great. I think you're all set." Wait a minute that's not all. "Aren't you forgetting something? " And he gives a blind look. "My sword!" I say. "Oh. Guess, er, you'll be needing that." I just take the sword but I hear him say. "That went well."

I arrive at the arena and my father is making a speach. "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to Camelot. Over the next three days, you will put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors and, of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces and of course a honour of escorting my ward lady Morgana to the feast. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" He then walks to me and puts his hand on my arm and says. "I trust you will make me proud." "Yes father." I will make him proud. I look at the stands and see Isabel sitting next to Morgana, looking at me. She gives me a smile which I gladly return. So let it begin.

Merlin's P.O.V

Me and Arthur were watching knight Valiant fighting with some other knight, I had no idea where he was from. "Knight Valiant is pretty handy with a sword." I say to Arthur and he nods. After the fight knight Valiant comes to see us. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." He says with a creepy smile. "Likewise." Arthur responds. "Hope to see you at the reception this evening." And with that he leaves. "Creep." I whisper. And Arthur smiles at that but before I can say more he adds me some more chores. "Er, for tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chain mail." Very nice.

Isabel´s P.O.V

Me, Morgana and Gwen were welcoming the knights at today's feast. Even though it wasn't the main feast that will be after the tournament ends but it was nice anyway. King Uther is there aswell. "Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, my lord." Says the knight. "I saw you fighting today. Very aggressive." Uther tells him. "As my lord said, "To lose is to be disgraced."" Valiant says with a smirk. "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, I present the Lady Morgana, my ward." And Morgana steps forward as I stand behind her with Gwen. "My lady." Valiant says as he kisses Morgana's hand. "I saw you competing today." Must Morgana flirt with almost every knight ? "I saw you watching. I understand the champion escorts my lady to the feast." "That's correct." She nods. "Then I will give everything to win." And he walks away but not before sending me with weird look. "Creep." I whisper to Gwen. But it's like Arthur heard me and send a smile my way which I return. "Arthur." Uther nods towards his son. "Father." After a short pause he comes closer to us and talks to Morgana. "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant." "They're not the only ones. Not jealous, are you?" Morgana smirks. "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of." "My lady, I must agree with prince Arthur, there are much better swordsmen at this tournament then him." ,And more nicer, I add in my mind. Arthur smiles at me and walks away. Morgana just smirks my way. "You Isabel must always agree with him ,hmm ?" "I have no idea what are you talking about my lady." I hear Gwen laughing at me behind me. ,,Could you and Arthur be any more annoying?" "I don't think so my lady." "I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament." "You can't really mean that he is a creep, I don't like him." I say with a frown. "Of course you don't, you like Arthur." "I don't like Arthur like that, he is my friend only." "Keep denying it Isabel, but nothing changes." Is it true do I like Arthur like that ? No he is only my friend. Morgana is mistaken.

Next morning I woke up earlier because I wanted to train by myself before the knights will be coming to get their armor. I went to grab my armor from armory. But I heard some hissing. Snake in armory ? "Hello, is someone there?" Not many things scare me but I don't like snakes. Then I saw Valiant's shield with three snakes on it. When I get a closer look one of them blinks at me. When I want to touch the shield, I feel a sword pressing towards my arm. "Can I help you with something girl?" "No I'm alright. I was just looking at your impressive shield. I'm really sorry to offend you my lord. " "Ah yes but I think I deserve more than an apology. Don't you think ?" I froze. I had no idea what to do. I started backing up, but he was just coming closer. It wasn't long when my back was pressed against cold wall. "Hey get away from her!" I heard a voice say. It was Merlin. "What do you want servant boy? I'm quite busy here." "Prince Arthur wants Isabel to mend his clothes and now." "Fine, but I will see you later "my lady"." Merlin takes my hand and we leave the armory. "Are you okay Isabel?" Merlin asks me with worried face. "I will be when I will put space between me and Valiant." "You know what ? Take Gwen always with you. Never go alone ok?" I only nod. "I have to take Arthur's armor to him. But before that I will take you home." "Thank you Merlin. And one more thing. I heard a hissing in that armory and it came from Valiant's shield. So you better watch him just to safe." "Thank you for warning Isabel. Now come on." And we left in direction of Gwen's house.

Merlin's P.O.V

After I left Isabel with Gwen, I went to Arthur's chambers. He was already waiting. I thought about telling him what happened in the armory but decided against it. "You did all this on your own?" He asks surprised. "Yes, sire." "Let's see if you can get me into it without forgetting anything." And smiles. After I'm done he continues. "That was much better. Not that it could have got any worse." "I'm a fast learner." "I hope for your sake that's true." And starts to leave. "Good luck." I call after him.

After that I'm watching how Arthur fights with some other knight, Gauis comes to see me. "Is it my imagination or are you beginning to enjoy yourself?" He asks surprised. "It isn't totally horrible all the time." I answer.

Little later when Valiant is fighting sir Ewan, with corner of my eye I can see how much Isabel is scared by Valiant. Not that I blame her. Maybe I should have told something to Arthur. Just then Ewan falls to the ground motionless. Gauis comes to see him and takes him to physician chambers. "I think he is badly hurt." I say to Arthur and hurry after Gauis. When I arrive there Ewan is lying on the spare cot. "How is he?" "It's most odd. Look at this." He motions to Ewan´s neck. "These two small wounds? Looks like a snake bite." Most curious. "How could he've been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the swordfight." I ask. "The symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis." "Can you heal him?" "If it's a bite, I have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote." " And if he doesn't get antidote? " "Then there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die." "He was fighting Knight Valiant." I whisper to myself. "What's that? " "Nothing." And with that I leave.

I sneak towards Valiant's chambers just in time to see him feeding the snakes with a mouse. Isabel really heard hissing of real snakes. I ran back to Gauis. "I've just seen one of the snakes on Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic." "Are you sure?" "The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight. Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur." I had to tell him and with that I will tell him what he almost did to Isabel. "Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gauis asks. "I know magic when I see it. Plus Isabel heard hissing in armory and one of the snakes blinked at her. She will help me prove it." "Perhaps, but have you any proof besides your's and Isabel's word?" "Don't you believe me?" "I fear you'll land yourself and Isabel in trouble. How would you explain being in Valiant's chambers? " "What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat! And he cornered Isabel that just proves he is dishonorable!" "You can't accuse a knight without proof , the King wouldn't accept the word of a servant over that of a knight." "So what I say doesn't count?" "It counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is. I'm really sorry. Since you mentioned Isabel, is she fine?" "Yeah just shaken up." Somehow I will get Valiant for what happened I own it to Isabel.

Isabel's P.O.V

I sat with Gwen and Morgana in the stands. I was still feeling scared after what happened yesterday. Gwen thought that Merlin was again a hero. I had to agree with her. Who knows what would happened if he wouldn't be there. I placed my attention on the arena where Arthur was going to fight a giant knight. But as I knew the knight may be stronger than Arthur but Arthur is also quicker. I know he will win. But then he will fight Valient the finals. But what if the snakes are alive? Am I just being stupid ? But it could be magic? Could it? Maybe I could ask Gauis. Now I focused my attetion on arena and its fight. And I was right Arthur won and that meant he will be fighting with Valiant tomorrow.

After the fights I left to ask Gauis and Merlin if it could be possible that snakes could come alive from the shield. I was really scared going alone to physician chambers. But thankfully nothing happened and I knocked. Merlin and Gauis where in a middle of their talk. "Isabel what do you need?" Asked Gauis. "I... I think that Valiant could be using magic. I know it's stupid to think like that maybe I'm just paranoid after yesterday." "No you are not. He is using magic." Says Merlin with a smile. "We just wanted to expose him, but we need to cure Ewan." "I will help you, I'm not about to sit by as my friend does something alone." I say and Merlin smiles at me. We both leave to Valiant's chambers. "Merlin keep watch I will look and see how to get the snakes out." Merlin nods and I look at the shield. We hear footsteps and I turn around but Merlin sees the snakes that came out of the shield about to attack Isabel. "Isabel look out!" I turned around and grab a sword and cut a head of a snake. I quickly grab it and me and Merlin ran away from Valiant's chambers. When we returned to Gauis' he grabs the head and starts with the medicine for Ewan. "I'm going to tell Arthur." Merlin says. "You'll need this." And Gauis hands Merlin the snake head. "I'm coming with you." "No Isabel, I also have to tell him about what happened at the armory, and I know you don't want to talk about that." I only nod because he is right. As Merlin leaves, I leave back to Gwen's house hoping that Merlin will expose Valiant.

Merlin's P.O.V

"You? You chopped its head off?" "No Isabel did, she went with me but that isn't important. Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting. You can see the wounds in his neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was winning , he had to cheat!" "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." "Ewan was pinned under the shield , no one could see it bite him. And that's not all Valiant did." "What did he do?" "When Isabel was in the armory he had her pinned against the wall, if I hadn't been there..." Before I could continue Arthur's face changed to one of anger. "Why didn't she tell me?!" "Because she was scared you would do something stupid." Arthur calmed down a little. "Now I not only don't like but I also hate him. But do you have a proof Merlin?" "Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you. If you fight him, he'll use the shield so he can beat you. Look at it! Have you seen snakes like this in Camelot? I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything. I wouldn't lie to you and I wouldn't lie what happend about Isabel too." Arthur thinks for a while but the says. "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true." "I swear it's true." "Then I believe you."

After half a hour court is called. "Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asks. "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." "What do you have to say to this?" Uther turns to Valiant. "Ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have evidence to support this?" Valiant says angerly. "Do you have evidence?" "I do." Arthur says. "Let me see this shield." "Don't let him get too close." I whisper to Arthur. "Be careful, my lord." Then he turns to me. "Merlin. We need Ewan." "See what's happening. As you can see, it's an ordinary shield." Valiant states. "He's not gonna let everyone see it come alive." States Arthur. "How do I know what you say is true?" Uther asks. "I have a witness. Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill. However, he's received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." "Where is this witness?" "He should be here." And Arthur looks at me. "Where's Ewan?" "Gauis said that after he took the antidote but fell unconscious." I say looking at Arthur. "I'm waiting!" Uther yells. "I'm afraid the witness is still unconscious." "So you have no proof to support these allegations? Or will he ever wake up? Have you seen Valiant use magic?" "No. But my servant did." "You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" "I believe he tells the truth and we can wait until Ewan wakes up." "Am I really to be judged on hearsay from a boy and sleeping knight? "Then I decide to speak up. "I've seen those snakes come alive." "How dare you interrupt! Guards." Uther motions to the guards but Valiant stops him. "My lord . Wait. I'm sure he was merely mistaken.I wouldn't want him punished on my account." That sneaky bast... "You see? This is how a true knight behaves , with gallantry and honour." Uther says with a pride. "My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal." "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" "No!" Arthur yells. "Then what am I to make of these allegations?" "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology." Oh that didn't go well. "Accepted." And Valiant looks at me with smirk.

After this Arthur sacks me and I go visit that stupid dragon. "Where are you?! I just came to tell you whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person. That's it. Goodbye." "If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny." Dragon lands in front of me. "How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?" "A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that." Oh great, just another riddle , I really needed that. "That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth." "What is that supposed to mean?" "You know, young warlock, this is not the end it is the beginning." "Just give me a straight answer!" Ah whatever stupid dragon.

Isabel's P.O.V

Me and Gwen were walking towards the castle as we saw Merlin sitting on the stairs with a sad face. "Hello Merlin." Me and Gwen greet and the same time. "Oh hello Gwen and Isabel." "Why the sad face Merlin." I ask. "Nobody believes me about Valiant using magic." "For what it's worth Merlin I believe you, he is coward and I saw that snake blink at me." "Thank you Isabel but it doesn't really change anything." "What are you going to do Merlin?" Asks Gwen. "Why does everyone think it's down to me?" "Because it is Merlin, me and Gwen can't do anything even if we could." I say with sad face. "You have to show everyone you were right and they were wrong." Gwen adds. "And how do I do that?" "We don't know." Gwen looks at Merlin with sad expresion. "That's it." "Where are you going?" "Do you have a wheelbarrow?" He looks at Gwen and me and we both nod. He takes the dog statue. Me and Gwen just giggle hoping that he will prove that Valiant is using magic.

Next morning I want to see Arthur. But Merlin was already there trying to tell him to withdraw. And I knew that Arthur never withdraws. As Merlin leaves I gave him a smile and he returned it but with sad one. I knocked on the door. "Enter." "Hello Arthur, do you need help with your armor?" He turns around and gives me a nod and a smile. As I'm putting on him his armor, I can see him starring at me. I blush. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Well maybe it's the last time I will see you." "Don't talk like that you will win." "You know one of the reasons that I will not withdraw is because of what he tried to do to you ?" I only starred at him but went to continue with the armor. "Thank you Isabel." "You are welcome and good luck Arthur." I hug him and he hugs me back. "See you at the feast." And with that he leaves. Please let him be safe.

Merlin's P.O.V

I didn't sleep whole night. I went to see Arthur wanting him to withdraw but he didn't. I saw Isabel on my way back. She greeted me with a smile and I gave her a sad one. I continued with my spell. "Berbey odothey arisan quicken." And then I heard a bark. "I did it!" I left my room in haste to the Arena. "Arthur's fighting Valiant." Gauis said. "I know, I'm on my way. Oh, don't go into my room. I'll deal with it later."

As I arrived at the arena I could see nervous Isabel at the stands holding Morgana's and Gwen's hands. "Go on! Berbey odothey arisan quicken." It worked and the snakes came out of the shield. "What are you doing?! I didn't summon you!" Valiant yells. "He IS using magic." Uther points at him. "Now they see you for what you really are." Arthur tells him. Valiant grins. "Kill him!" But Arthur lost his sword. "Arthur!" Isabel calls from the stands as she grabs a sword from the guard. Arthur catches it and kills the snakes aswell as Valiant. "Looks like I will be going to the feast after all."

At the feast Morgana is escorted by Arthur. "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Uther exclaimes pridely. "See, I told you he gets all the girls and the glory." I tell Gauis. "And he owes it all to you." Gauis says in return. I saw Arthur and Morgana frowing at each other. Next I know Arthur is coming to me. "Do you believe Morgana? She says Isabel saved me. Like I needed any help. I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you." "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even." "I can't really be seen to be buying drinks for my servant." "Your servant? You sacked me." "Now I'm rehiring you. My chambers are a complete mess, my clothes need washing, my armour needs repairing, my boots need cleaning, my dogs need exercising, my fireplace needs sweeping, my bed needs changing and someone needs to muck out my stables." I only smile because everything is going beck to normal. Wait he doesn't have dogs!

A/N: Next time The mark of Nimueh. I'm looking forward to that. Hope you liked this episode.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mark of Nimueh

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the character or the plot.

Chapter 3 - Mark of Nimueh

After few weeks after the tournament knight Ewan recovered and decided to join the knights of Camelot. He passed the trials and became one. But around the corner another evil was lurking...

Merlin's P.O.V

Somebody called Gauis to lower town to investigate a body. I was really curious why Gauis isn't scared that he will catch the disease. "Aren't you scared? " I ask. "Of what?" "You might catch whatever it is." "I'm the court physician. It's my job. Mostly there's nothing to be scared of." When we turn the body around we saw that the person had purple veins on his face and blue skin. "You were saying?" I have never seen anything like that. "People mustn't see this or they'll panic."

We put the body on a cart with a sheet on it and wheel it to our chambers. But before we can get there Gwen stops us. "What are you doing?" Gwen asks. "Er, moving something." "Looks heavy." "It's nothing really." I notice she has bonquet of flowers. I have this weird feeling inside my chest saying or hoping that she hasn't got somebody. "Someone got you flowers ?" "Oh, no. They are for lady Morgana and Isabel. Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Er, not that red doesn't suit you. " She blushes as I put purple flower in my neckerchief. "Thanks. Well, er Er, see you." And I blush aswell. Or atleast I think I do. She smiles and leaves. "That was too close. Now don't just stand there Merlin and help me with this." Gauis says with annoyed tone. Well what can I do. I just love to chat with Gwen. Sometime I even think I will tell her and Isabel about my magic. But I always chicken out.

When we arrive to Gauis' chambers we put the body on a table. "I've never seen anything like this before." Gauis says. "Some kind of plague?" "No, this could never come from nature." "But who has this kind of power? It's caused by magic?" Before Gauis can say anything more I hear a voice yelling my name. "I'm on my way." I yelled back. When I open the door it was Arthur. "Sorry I'm late." "Don't worry. I'm getting used to it." And he eyes the flower in my neckerchief. "Oh. Er, Gwen, she gave it to me." He just nods and says. "Tell Gaius my father wants him." And leaves. "Gaius ..." "I heard." "Why not tell you himself?" I frown. "You're a servant." "If he knew who I was..." "You'd be a dead servant." He actually has the point ... "Right." "Get this covered up." He points to the body. "I'm not YOUR servant." I say. "No, you're my dogsbody. Come on, hurry up."As we went to the throne room I see Morgana and Isabel whispering about something and they are giggling. That is not a good sign.

Isabel's P.O.V

"And she saw him wheeling a cart and went to him. Then she handed him a flower and that was all. I mean she likes him but doesn't do anything." I'm talking to Morgana about what Gwen told me what happened with Merlin. "Isabel it's difficult talking to a man you like. Imagine doing this to Arthur." "What ? Me and Arthur? Morgana he doesn't like me like that. I told you we are friends." I blush at that. "Then why are you blushing? Besides he fought in your honour, didn't he? At the tournament against Valiant." "Yes he did but only because he is honorable. But why are we talking about me. Who cought your eye Morgana? " "Hmmm, not so many choices. I mean there is Ewan. But he has eyes for Gwen, which she also didn't notice. Then there is Leon, but he is quiet, atleast to me." "What about Arthur ?" And deep down I want her to say he is like her brother and she doesn't like him. "Oh come on Isabel, he is like a brother to me." Nice mind reading there. "That just wouldn't feel right. And as I said he has eyes for you." We then continue towards the throne room and see a body covered in purple veins and with a white eyes and blue skin. "What's happened?" Uther asks. "I don't know. It's second case today." Gauis answers. "Why not report it?" Uther looks at Gauis. "I wanted to find the cause." "And you concluded?" "No hurry for conclusions. The scientific process is long." "What are you concealing from me?" "Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours. It's spreading fast." Gauis explains. "So, what is the cause?" "I think I should say the cause - the most likely cause - is sorcery." Magic again. Why does every sorcerer has something against Camelot. I know Uther is cruel but why does the innocent have to suffer the most. "Find who did this." Uther orders. "I will, Father." Arthur nods. "Conduct doo -to-door searches in the town. Double the guards on the gates and lend the physician your servant." "Merlin?" "We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This kind of magic undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer and quickly." Uther gives slight speach. "Yes, Father." After that Arthur looks my way as to say ,Got a minute?, .

After everyone leaves, I left towards Arthur's chambers. He already expects me and opens the door at the sound of footsteps. "Hello Arthur you wanted to talk about something?" He nods and points into the room i follow right behind him. "Isabel, I want you to stay away from the lower town alright? Also don't go to the physician's chamber to help Gauis and Merlin." I gave a glare. "And don't look at me like that, I just don't want to see you sick." "Arthur I will be fine. Everything will be okay. And I believe you have a job to do, right?" "Yeah just do as I told you." And he leaves. As I ever listen to him. I will help Merlin and Gauis find the cure. But first since I'm in Arthur's chambers and they are mess. Well guess I have some cleaning to do.

Merlin's P.O.V

Me and Gauis were walking down the market when I noticed an ill man but he was still alive. "Gaius. Gaius, he's still alive!" "There's nothing we can do." Gauis laments. "We haven't tried!" "If we don't know the disease, how can we cure him?" "With magic." I whispered. LHave a look! They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease." So I stood up and went along to our chambers. When we returned Gauis was looking inside someone's body. "What are you doing?" "Examining the contents of that man's stomach." Just Ewww. "Will that tell you who did it?" "No, but maybe how it's spread. One thing I do know , this is magic of the darkest kind." Gauis says. "Why would someone use magic like that? " I ask with a sad voice. "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends." "But not all magic is bad, I know it isn't." "It's neither good nor bad, it's how you use it." And in that moment Arthur and some guards come to our chambers. "Over there. Sorry, we're searching every room." Arthur apologizes. "What for?" "The sorcerer of course." "Why would he be here?" "Just doing my job." "We've nothing to hide. Go on, then, search." "What are these books and papers?" Arthur asks. "My life's work, dedicated to science. You are quite welcome to read through them." Gauis says with a smile. "What's this room up here?" Arthur points to my room. "It's mine." "What do you expect to find?" Gauis asks. "I'm looking for evidence suggesting use of enchantments." And Arthur goes to my room. "What have you done with the magic book I gave you?" Gauis asks in whisper. I think where I left it and then I heard Arthur talking from my room. "Merlin, come here. Look what I've found." I go to my room with scared look on my face. "A place to put things. It's called a cupboard. Your room is a mess." I look around for my book and I see it on a ground and next to it my red shirt. I use magic to place that shirt on my book. Arthur finds nothing and walks out. "How long before you find a cure?" "Depends on the interruptions I get." Way to go Gauis. "Of course. I'm sorry. We're finished here." And Arthur and guards leaves. "We have to hide that book." "No. We must use it." "Don't be stupid Merlin." "My legacy, what is it for? You say it's not for playing tricks." "You want to practise magic with the king hunting sorcerers? Are you mad? You're destined for important things." "If I don't practice, how do I become this great warlock?" "In time, your skills will be recognised." "When? How long do I wait?" "Patience is a virtue." "Sitting by and doing nothing is a virtue?" "Your time will come." "I could cure that man we saw." I say with sadness. "I know it's tempting to use the way you find easiest." "It would save a life!" "It's no good saving one. We have to discover how this is spreading. Arthur is out looking for the sorcerer. A sorcerer this powerful will never be found searching the town." "So, what can we do? " "Hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all."

After the lower town was cordoned much to Arthur's protests. They brought another victim. "What's different about this victim?" "Um she's a woman." I state the obvious. "Sometimes I do wonder whether your magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?" "Um she's a courtier." "Ah! How does that help us?" "Courtiers seldom go to the lower town." "What does that mean?" "Um ,she hasn't spoken to any townspeople." "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact." "They probably eat different food." "Good. Anything else?" "I doubt they breathe the same air." "What's the only thing they do share?" "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?" "Merlin, you're a prodigy." "Now go get some water for us to do some tests on it." I grab a bucket and left to gather some water.

Guinevere's P.O.V

I haven't seen Isabel all morning so I have come to see if she overslept. But when I came to see Isabel she had blue skin and purple veins started popping up. "Gwen... I'm sorry..." "Oh no Isabel, I will get Gauis!" I ran as fast as I could not bothering to hear Merlin calling my name. I burst in Gauis' chambers. "Gauis!" "You have the sickness?" "No it's Isabel, you have to save her! Please, Gaius, she is like a sister to me." "Gwen, I have no cure." Gauis says with saddnes in his voice. "I am begging you!" "I wish there was something. But, so far, the remedy is beyond what I can achieve. I'm sorry, Gwen." I can't take anymore so I ran to my friend. And I will stand by her side as long as I can.

Merlin's P.O.V

"Gauis we need to do something! We can't let Isabel die!" "Merlin calm down." "No we need to do something now or she will die." "Let's hope this water bucket provides some answers."

When the night came I decided to cure Isabel. I'm not letting my friend die. I prepared a poultice and spell and went to Gwen's house. When I arrive there I see Gwen sitting and sleeping on a chair next to Isabel's bed. I put the poultice under Isabel's pillow and use to spell. Then Gwen wakes up. "Isabel?" "Gwen." Both girls smile and hug each other. Yes this was worth it. I hope Gauis can see it.

Next morning I went to see Gwen. "How's Isabel? Is she feeling better?" "Yeah. It's incredible. It's a miracle." Gwen smiles. "Her skin's clear? Back to normal?" "Yes." "Great. I'm glad, she is my friend too." "You don't seem surprised." "No, no, I am. It's a miracle." "But how did you know she was well , did you went to see her?" "Er no but you're smiling." "That's really weird. I haven't told anyone, but you know. How could you know? Was she already working? I told her to rest." "No but, all right. You finally found out. I'll tell you. I'm psychic." I say with a smile. "No, you're not." She laughs. "It's true." "All right, what am I thinking?" "That I'm not psychic." "You're strange. I don't mean that in a nasty way. You're just funny. I like that." "I didn't like to see you upset." We both smile at each other then say goodbye to each other and leave to do our duties.

Arthur's P.O.V

Isabel was sick. She can't die. Why didn't she listen? I have to go and see her. When I arrive there I see her next to the entrence to the house. "Isabel you are looking good. I heard you were ill." "I was . I'm sorry Arthur that I wasn't careful it just happened." "It's ok. You are safe it's all that matters. But who was here with you last night?" "Well I remember Gwen sitting next to me. But that's all." "Can I search the house?" "You have to ask Tom, but I'm sure he won't mind." I went to ask Tom and he agreed. When I searched the house I found a poultice under Isabel's pillow. Oh Guinevere is the sorceress ? I have no choice but to arrest her.

We found her in Morgana's chambers. "Seize her." "What? Wait I haven't done anything wrong." "Guinevere, I'm arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments." "Gwen?" Morgana asks with confusion. "I haven't done anything! Help me! "What are you doing?" Asks Morgana. "We found a magic poultice in her house." "That's ridiculous"! "How else do you explain Isabel's recovery?" "She's innocent! I know she is." "What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye." "No! Please, you've got to listen to me. I haven't done anything wrong! Please! I'm innocent, I swear. Let me go! I swear to you. Merlin! Merlin, please help me! Why won't you listen to me? Merlin! Please! " Gwen begs us. But I can't do anything. Even though she cured Isabel but she used magic. "Please listen to me. I have done nothing. Please.I swear I haven't done anything."

Gwen still begs in the thrones room in front of my father. "Well done." Father says. "Why will no-one believe me? She got better. She just recovered. I didn't do anything." "I believe you. Perhaps this disease is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps she recovered naturally." Morgana tried to reason with my father. "And what of this poultice that was found?" "What? I don't know anything about a poultice." Gwen says confused. "It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion." Uther says to Gwen. "I can't. I'm not a witch! I don't know how stop the illness." Gwen pleads. "If you will not undo your sorcery, I must find you the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death. I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away." Uther finishes. "No! Please, no! I'm innocent! Please! Please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg !" "I know Gwen. She's my maidservant and Isabel's friend, not an enchantress." "Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark." Uther counters Morgana. "There is no sense of evil in the eye. I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she kneel on a cold stone floor, morning after morning, when she could do it with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana went too far. "You have no right! You have a right to cast a judgement I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this." "You're sentencing the wrong person." Morgana says. "She's right. You hear 'magic', you stop listening." I tried. "You saw yourself - she used enchantments." "To save her dying friend who she sees as a sister, not to create a plague. One's an act of love, the other of evil. Evil isn't in this girl's heart." Yes without that poultice Isabel would be dead. I would never see her smile again... "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I've suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. She must die or the whole kingdom may perish." Uther says in a cold tone. "I understand that." "One day you may become king,THEN you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom." "I know, witchcraft is an evil, Father, so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king and I don't know what kind of king I will be. But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime." "I fear you're right. She's played with fire. And sadly, she must die by fire." No that's not what I meant father. Dammit, Isabel will never forgive me if I let Gwen die.

Isabel's P.O.V

They arrested Gwen. For saving me. I had to see her. Thankfully the guards let me see her. But before that I saw that Merlin was already there. I know it's rude but I listened in on their talk. "Gwen?" "Thank you." "What for?" "For coming to see me." "I'm sorry." "It's not your fault. Don't worry about me. There's no point crying about it. I mean, I'm not saying you were going to cry about me. Obviously I don't think that." Gwen says. "Oh, Gwen, I can't have this happen." Oh poor Merlin. I wish I could do something." "Please, promise me two things. Take care of Isabel and remember me." "You're not going to die. I'm not going to let this happen." With that Merlin leaves as I hide in shadows. When he left I ran over to Gwen. "Isabel what are you doing here?" "I came to apologize if I hadn't gone ill you wouldn't be here." "No Isabel don't think that. " I started crying for my best friend. And she cried with me. This is the worst day of my life.

Merlin's P.O.V

I ran to the council chambers. I can't let Gwen die. "It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Isabel. Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am." I yell. "Merlin! Are you mad?" Gauis exclaims. "I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy." "He doesn't know what he's saying." Gauis just don't. "Arrest him." Uther says to guards. "Father, is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer." Arthur says. "Did you not hear him? He admitted it." "He saved my life, remember?" "Why should he fabricate such a story?" "As Gaius said, he's got a grave mental disease." "Really?" "He's in love. With Gwen." "I am not." Well I have feelings for her but it's not love yet... "Yes, you are. I saw you with that flower she'd given you." Arthur pushes. "But I'm not in love with her." "It's all right. You can admit it." "I don't think of her like that!" "Perhaps she cast a spell on you." Uther tries but Arthur stands up. "Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer." "Don't waste my time. Let him go." And Uther motions me to leave.

When we return to our chambers Gauis starts. "Arthur was right to do what he did. He saved you from your own stupidity." "What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die." I defend myself. "You don't prove her innocence by jumping into the flames. You do it by finding out the cause of the disease." "Well, whatever it is, Arthur's not going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp. Even when I said I was a wizard - he still couldn't see it." "It's pretty hard to spot." "Well maybe I should go around with a pointy hat!" "I don't think you'll find one big enough. Anyway, forget that. To save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

Later me and Gauis go to the water supply and take samples. "This water supplies the whole town. Take a sample." Gauis explains. "Let's take it back and examine it." Then we heard a roar. "What the hell was that?"

Later we are looking in a books and there I found it. "Gauis it's an Afanc." "Hmm, beast born of water and clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer." Gauis continues. "Now we have to find a way to defeat it." "But where? That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then."

I went to see the dragon and he tells me that Arthur and I are like two sides of the same coin and that I have to use elements on my command.

Me and Gauis later discover that we need to kill it by wind and fire. "How did you find this out?" Gauis asks. "I just knew. Part of my powers." "And your powers say?" "I am one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously." I say with a smile. "Who's the other side?" ,, That'd be Arthur." In that moment Isabel rushes into the room. "They are bringing the execution forward! We have to prove Gwen's innocence." "We're trying." I say. "Tell me how I can help." Well if she wants to help. "We need Arthur." "Arthur?" "An afanc in the water supply is causing the plague." "So, what are we to do?" "We need to destroy it. The plague will stop and Uther may see sense." "That's why you need Arthur." Isabel understands. "He's our best chance. But he won't want to disobey the king." I say. But Isabel just smirks. "Leave that to me."

Isabel's P.O.V

I went to Arthur's chambers. I knock and enter. "You all right?" I ask. "Sorry about all this. Merlin's not been in today." "It's fine but poor Merlin. You know you were right that he has feelings for Gwen?" "Really ?" "Yeah but I didn't think he would offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I can't imagine any man loving me so much." He says nothing only starres at me with his blue orbs. I however continue. "Sadly, the age of gallantry seems to be dead. Look around and all you see are small men not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them able to stand up for what is right." He stands up takes my hand and asks. "What do you want me to do?" I grin and take him to well where Merlin is waiting with a key to water supply. When we arrive to water supply Arthur says. "You'd better be right about this, Merlin." Then he looks at me. "You should stay here Isabel." "I'm coming with you." "No." He states. I only smirk. "Scared I'll show you up?" "Turn back. You could get hurt." "So could you if you don't get out of my way." I was pretty harsh but I'm not staying behind when Gwen is in danger. "How are we going to find it?" I ask. "Just hope we do, before it finds us." Merlin answers. "Stop!" Arthur whispers. "What? It's just a shadow." Merlin frowns. "Spread out." Arthur orders. When I went one way I seen it. "Merlin, Arthur it's here!" When it saw me it went back to the shadows. Both Arthur and Merlin run to me. "What is it? Are you all right?" Arthur asks me with a worried look. "Yeah." "Did you see it?" Merlin asks. "Yes, I did. It's quick." "Where is it now? I ask. "I think it's gone this way." Merlin says. Then we heard it while it starts attacking us. Merlin pushed me behind him and yelled. "Arthur, use the torch!" He did just that but then I heard Merlin whispering something and suddenly a big gush of wind spreded around the monster. And in a minute it was dead. Arthur was hero and Gwen was released. We went to see her with Merlin and Morgana. "Dad! Isabel!" Gwen exclaims and hugs me and her father. "Thank you." "Don't thank me. It was more Merlin." I say. "Really?" "He's the real hero here." "I don't know what to say." Gwen looks at Merlin with blush. "I didn't do anything." Merlin also blushes. "I'm grateful to you all." And nods at Morgana and me. "Come on, Gwen." Tom and Morgana then leave with Gwen and I'm alone with Merlin. "Merlin, I wanted you to know your secret's safe with me." "My secret?" "Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did." "You do?" "Saw it with my own eyes. You used magic. It was you who healed me wasn't it ?" "Yeah..." "You think I would look upon you differently? I will not. You saved me from Valiant and this plague and know you saved Gwen. I promise not to tell anyone. But you don't mind talking about it?" "No but it's kind shocking isn't it?" "Well you could say that. And just to cover it Gwen is a very lucky woman." He tries to interrupt me but I continue. "Shhh, it's our little secret. Now come on you have Arthur's chambers to clean." And we both laugh at that.

A/N: Next up is the Poisoned chalice. And yes Ewan lives, because why not and he will help in future episodes.


	4. Chapter 4 -The Poisoned Chalice

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, it's characters or the plot.

Chapter 4 -Poisoned Chalice

Merlin's P.O.V

Today king of Mercia, Bayard was arriving to Camelot. It is supposed to be peaceful feast. The day before Isabel was explaing to me about the conflict between Camelot and Mercia. It was pretty bloody. Isabel said that her own parents now live in Mercia. I also asked he few other questions. "Hey Isabel is magic legal in Mercia?" She gives me a knowing look and answers. "No Merlin magic is also illegal in there." We talk some more and after a while she leaves to take care of Morgana.

One hour later the castle is in commotion and servants are everywhere. And I got to move some sacks of flour or something like it. "Why do I always get the donkey work?" I say to Gauis while he is walking down the corridor. "You're a servant. It's what you do." "My arms'll be a foot longer when I finish." "It's character-building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds a harder soul." "Proverb! You just made that up. No way that's a proverb." But before I can continue handmaiden bumbs into me and her towels fall from her hands. She looks quite beautiful. She has pale skin, piercing blue eyes and dark hair. "Excuse me." She says with a quiet voice. "I'll give you a hand. Hi. I'm Merlin." "I'm Cara. You're prince Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour." She says with a smile. "Oh, yeah. It is. Well, someone's gotta keep the place running." I answer with a smile. "Thank you, Merlin. It was nice meeting you." And she starts to leave. "Hmm? Oh, right! Yeah. Er, no problem." I continue stare her way and Gauis just smirks at me. "Shouldn't you be busy running the place?"

Later I continue to Arthur's chambers to get him ready for the feast. As I'm pulling red robe from a crate I had to say. "Ugh! When's the last time these were cleaned?" That horrible smell! "Last year. Before the feast of Beltane." Arthur answers without a problem as I help him to put it on him. "Did it end in a food fight?" "Don't all feasts?" "I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me." "Not tonight, they won't be." He turns to me and offers me a smile. "I'm gonna be at the banquet?" "Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons." Arthur explains and takes the robe off. But before I can go he continues. "Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight?" "Won't this do?" I say as I'm pointing at myself . "No. Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He says with a evil smirk and pulls out an old robe with a big hat with feathers. "You can't be serious..."

At the feast I'm standing next to Isabel and Gwen as always. But the worst part is that stupid hat I have to wear. "Nice hat." I hear Isabel say as Gwen laughs. "Thanks." But then I notice the handmaiden Cara from earlier. Oh god she can't see me in this. So quickly put the hat away under the table. I see Isabel looking at the handmaiden but Gwen is glaring at her. "She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean." Gwen says with and annoyed tone. "Pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden." I answer. "Mmm." She shrugs and leaves. "You really think she is pretty ? I thought you had your eyes only for Gwen." "I... ,what Gwen?" "Yes you idiot, just tell her already before it's too late. I already saw Ewan looking at her." What Ewan was looking at her? How dare he! "And don´t worry Merlin I'm sure she feels the same." Before I could ask more questions Bayard started his speech. "People of Camelot, for a great many years, we have been mortal enemies. Our blood stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember the dead, we must not allow any more to join them." He then motions a handmaiden for a box and continues. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our new-found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, to your son, Arthur and to your ward lady Morgana, in the hope our friendship may last." But before I could listen for more Cara came to me. "Merlin I need to speak with you." "Alright then speak." "Not here." I follow her as we both leave the feast.

Guinevere's P.O.V

Usually I'm not really jealous person. For example many knights think that lady Morgana and Isabel are more beautiful then me. But I don't mind it. But when I saw Merlin going out of the feast with that Mercia handmaiden I was angry. How can he do it! I have been giving hints like crazy. Maybe he doesn't feel the same? But then why would Isabel tell me that Merlin likes me? I continue to listen to Bayard's speech with Isabel next to me. "To your health, Uther, Arthur, Morgana the people of Camelot and to fallen warriors on both sides." But when the roayls wanted to take a sip of the wine Merlin ran into the room. "Stop! It's poisoned. Don't drink it!" He yells. "Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asks with anger in his face. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin says. "This is an outrage!" Bayard yells as he takes his sword. But at the same time knights of Camelot in lead with sir Leon and sir Ewan pull out their swords as well. "Order your men to put down their swords. You're outnumbered." Uther warns. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" "On what grounds do you base this accusation?" Uther's question going towards Merlin. "I'll handle this. Merlin, you idiot, have we been at the sloe gin again?" Arthur tells Merlin. "Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned - now." Uther theathens Merlin. "He was seen lacing it." "By whom?" "I can't say." "I won't listen to this any more." Bayard denies. Pass me the goblet. If you're telling the truth... " Uther says. "I am." "Then you have nothing to fear." As Bayard goes for the goblet Uther changes his mind. "No - if this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. He'll drink it." Poiting towards Merlin. I gasp and take hold of Isabel's hand. "But if it is poisoned, he'll die." Arthur points out. "Then we'll know he was telling the truth." How can Uther be so heartless? "What if he lives?" Bayard asks with curiosity. "You have my apologies - do with him as you will." "He doesn't know what he says." Gauis tries to say. " Then you should have schooled him better." Uther counters. "Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it." And Arthur reaches for the goblet but Merlin stops him. "No, no, no. It's all right." Merlin takes hold of the goblet and drinks it. After a while nothing happends. And I let out a breath I wasn't aware of holding. "It's fine." Merlin says. "He's all yours." Uther turns to Bayard. But after a few moments Merlin starts to choke and falls to the ground. Me and Isabel are there in a blink while Arthur another moment behind us. "It's poison. Guards, seize him!" Uther commands to the guards. "Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need it to identify the poison." Arthur picks up Merlin while I'm right behind him. Isabel takes the goblet and we ran to Gauis' chambers.

"Lay him on the bed, quickly. He's struggling to breathe. Isabel, fetch me some water and a towel." Gaius instructs. "Is he gonna be all right?" I ask with worry. "He's burning up." After few moments Isabel arrives with a water and towel. "You can cure him, can't you, Gaius?" She asks with worry. "I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Arthur passes the goblet to Gauis. "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside." "What is it?" Arthur asks with curiosity. "Looks like a flower petal of some kind." "He's on fire!" I say from beside Merlin. "Keep him cool. It will help control the fever. Ah. The petal comes from the morteaus flower. It says, 'Someone poisoned by the morteaus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath Balor forest. The flower grows on the roots of the morteaus tree'." "That's unfriendly." Arthur points to a creature on a picture. "Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Potent venom. A single drop means certain death. 'Few who've crossed the mountains of Isgaard in search of morteaus have made it back alive'." Gauis reads from the book. "Sounds like fun." Arthur says. "Arthur it's too dangerous." Isabel says. "If I don't get the antidote, what happens?" Arthur asks already knowing he answer. "The morteaus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out four, maybe five days, not for much longer. Eventually, he will die." Gauis says with sadness. "Then I'm going. He saved my life. I'm not about to throw it away, if there is a way to save Merlin." And with that he walks out of the door with Isabel following after him.

Isabel's P.O.V

"Arthur wait!" He stops after he hears my voice and asks. "Isabel I have to go for the flower." "I know you have to, so take me with you." "No way Isabel." "Why not? I'm skilled with a sword. We both know your father won't let you go. You would be alone, this way we will be two." I plead with him to take me with him. "Isabel, I can't take you with me. I need you here. When I return my father will probably throw me into dungeons. So you need to be there outside of the gate waiting for me. Guinevere will be with Merlin so will Gauis. And I don't want to make problems between Morgana and my father. You are the only option. I know you can take care of yourself but I need you here. So please stay here and don't follow me." I know he is right. "For once I will listen. I will stay here but please stay safe and return back." And I go for a hug, which he returns. "Don't worry Isabel. Make sure everyone is safe here in Camelot." And then he leaves for his armor. After a few moments, I see him from the windows as he rides into the night for the cure.

After hours I tend to Morgana. "How is Merlin?" "He has a fever. Arthur went for the cure." "I knew he would. Gwen is with Merlin right?" "Yes she is. She hardly leaves his bedside. She did the same for me." "Gwen is a good soul." As I tend to Morgana I can stop thinking about Arthur. Is he safe? Is he alive ? Morgana must have seen the look and my face and said. "Don't worry Isabel Arthur will be safe."

Later I go back to Gauis' chamber and see Gwen sitting on Merlin's bedside while Gauis on the other side. "How is he?" "He's getting hotter." Gwen tells me. And then Merlin starts to talk in diffrent language. "What language is that?" Gwen asks. "Fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." And then he starts to notice something on his arm. "What is it?" I ask. "That can't be right. The rash isn't supposed to appear until the final stage." Gauis tells me and Gwen. "What does that mean? " Gwen asks with worry. Gauis goes to read what is written in the book. "It says here that once a rash appears death will follow within two days." "You said four days." Gwen says. "Something's increased the potency. It warns that the effect will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during preparation." "Enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer." I say with curiosity. "No, he isn't." "Then who did this?" Gwen asks. "It can't have been. SHE wouldn't dare come here. Unless ." "Unless what?"I ask. "What happened to that girl?" Gauis asks me. "Which girl?" "Before Merlin burst into the hall, Bayard's servant girl took him outside." "She had dark hair and pale skin." I say and Gauis eyes spark with worry. "Find her. Quickly."

I went to the dungeons to the Mercia company but I didn't find her she must have left the city. I came back and tell them that she wasn't here. "Let me guess, she wasn't there?" Gauis asks with lament. "No-one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" I ask. "Not who she claims." "You know, don't you? Cara, that was her name I think." I explain. "Though, that's not her name. Not her real name." "Then who is she?" Gwen asks. "A powerful sorceress." "We should tell Uther. He could send riders after her." Gwen says hopefuly. "She'd be long gone. Impossible to know where. Oh, no." Gauis face fell. "What?" "She knows the only place an antidote will be found is Balor forest. Arthur could be walking into a trap." Oh no Arthur... On the bedside Merlins starts talking in his sleep. "Arthur. Arthur. It´s a trap..." Arthur please be safe.

Arthur's P.O.V

As I ride through the forest I found a girl sitting on a log crying. "Hello? Are you all right?" And before I could ask more a cockatrice comes from the bushes. "Stay back." I warn. After a short while I kill the beast and turn to the young female. "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" "My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me." "I can take you with me to Camelot but before I need a flower from these caves. It's very rare." "The morteaus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you. There are just inside." We continue to the cave and I wish Isabel would be here with me covering my back as she always does. Maybe I should have taken her with me. But then she could be in danger and that's something I can't accept. "There they are." "Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." I say as I go for the flower. Right after I'm in a range of taking the flower the girl starts chanting in diffrent language. "What are you doing?!" "Ohh! I expected so much more of you Arthur Pendragon. "Who are you?" "The last face you'll ever see. It seems we have a visitor." I see spiders coming after me so with my sword I slash at them. "Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand." And with that she leaves. "Who are you?! " After a while in the dark I see a ball of light right next to me. "What are you doing? Come on, then. What are you waiting for? Finish me." As nothing happends I'm killing the spiders and I reach for the flower. "Leave them, . Save yourself." The light ball tries to tell me. No way I'm this close to the finish. I manage to grab one flower and I put it in my pouch. And then I hear the light again. "Follow the light. Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb." With the help of the light I managed to get out of the cave. I sprinted towards my horse and with a full speed back to Camelot. I hope Isabel will be waiting outside of the gate.

After few hours I see Camelot in a distance. When I ride closer I see Isabel already waiting for me outside of the gate. As she sees me, she rans towards me and I dismount the horse and go for a hug which she returns. "Isabel I'm glad to see you but you need to take this flower to Merlin." I already hear guards coming closer. "Arthur you were very brave. We will talk when you get back from dungeons." With that she ran to Gauis' chambers and I hope the cure will work.

Isabel's P.O.V

I was glad Arthur is okay but I had to get that flower to Merlin. I ran into the Gauis' chambers with the flower. "I got it!" "Well done." Gauis takes the flower from me and starts making the cure. But suddenly he stops. "Why did you stop?" Gwen asks. "I might need to use magic while making it since it was also used making the poison." "But we can't, it's illegal!" Gwen replies. "I will try to make it without it then. Could you go for some more water?" Gwen nods and leaves. "Go on Gauis, I know about Merlin's magic. Don't worry about me, I won't tell anyone." He nods and starts making the cure. Gwen returns after a while. The cure is ready. "Hold his nose." Gwen holds Merlin's nose. "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it. He's stopped breathing." Gauis says. "What's happening? Gaius?" I ask with fear. "His heart has stopped." He informs us. "He's dead?" Gwen says horrified. "He can't be. It can't be. It was his destiny." I feel also a little bit guilty. "It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner, if I'd have been quicker." "No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault." Gauis hugs me while I cry to his shoulder and Gwen cries next to Merlin on his bedside. But little did we know he was waking up. "You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather." He says with a weak voice. "Merlin! You're alive!" Gauis says happily. "I'm the ghost come back to haunt you." And with that Gwen kisses Merlin on the lips. "Sorry, I'm just... I thought you were dead." She says while blushing. "It's fine. It's more than fine." Merlin replies with a red in his face. "Um, what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." So we tell him everything.

Later Gwen leaves home while winking at Merlin. Gauis leaves to inform Uther about the sorcerres. And I stayed taking care of Merlin. We were sitting next to the fire when we heard a knock on the door. It was Arthur. "Still alive, then?" "Er, yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that." "Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half-decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're all right. Be back to work tomorrow." "Yeah, bright and early." Arthur then turns to leave not before smiling at me. But Merlin stops him. "Arthur? Thank you." "You too. Get some rest." He says and goes back to his chambers. "See I told you Arthur may give you a hard time, but he's a man of honour, there aren't many who'd risk what he did for a servant." "It all would've been for nothing if not for you wouldn't be waiting for him outside of the gate and Gauis making the cure." "Eat your dinner." I say with a smile. "I don't understand why she went to the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've killed Arthur." "Gauis said that destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you'd be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems like you are getting popular, hmm?" "Yeah..." "So when are you telling Gwen?" "Soon, don't worry."

A/N: Next time Lancelot, Yay!


	5. Chapter 5 -Lancelot

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin it's characters or the plot.

Chapter 5 -Lancelot

Merlin's P.O.V

I was gathering some mushrooms for Gauis in the forest nearby Camelot. It was peaceful day and few weeks after I was poisoned. Gwen and I didn't talk too much since then. Which was pity. I was ready to tell her about my magic because I was falling for her. I was in Camelot for two months and I already feel this way for her. But it was her who kissed me after I was cured. As I was thinking about her, I didn't notice a winged creature coming after me. It let out a scream and as I turn, I quickly begin to run. Of course I had to trip over a root. I was sure I was dead, until a tall dark stranger jump in front of me and attacked the creature with a sword. The sword shattered and the man yelled. "RUN, RUN!" I didn't hesitate to run. The man runs right behind me. We jump over a fallen tree and hide there. The creature didn't seem to notice us and flies away. "You saved my life! I'm Merlin." I exclaim at him."What is your name? " I ask with curiosity. "Lancelot..." He answears and he passed out. Oh great now I have to carry him back to Camelot by myself.

As I go through the gate I see sir Leon and sir Ewan on guard duty. "Good morning Merlin, who is that?" Leon points at Lancelot. "His name is Lancelot, he saved my life from winged creature while I was gathering herbs." I explain situation to Leon and Ewan. "Lancelot you say? That name seems familiar." Ewan says in thought. "Anyway will you help me carry him to Gauis' chambers ?" I ask the knights with hope. "Of course Merlin, you just have to ask." Leon says with a smile. They help me carry Lancelot to Gauis' chambers. When they are leaving I wave at them and they smile to me. "The wound is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine by morning." Gauis says as he threats Lancelot on a spare cot. And I for the rest of the day go to do rest of my chores that Arthur gave me for today.

Next morning when I woke up, I saw Lancelot already awake. "Good morning to you Lancelot! I trust you slept well?" "Yeah it was great but what am I doing here?" "Well you saved my life so I couldn't just let you bleed out in the forest now could I ?" Lancelot shakes his head and asks. "So where are we?" "You are in court physician's chambers in Camelot." Lancelot smiles. "This is exactly the place where I wanted to go in the first place. Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot. I know what you're thinking. I I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest." But before he can go on I stop him. "Lancelot." "Yes?" "They are going to love you." I say with a smile. "They are?" He asks with a hope in his voice. "Yeah. I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself." "I hardly think so." He shakes his head. "In fact, you know what I'll do? I'll talk to him right now." I'm probably already late. "You know Arthur?" "Oh, yes. We know each other."

When I arrive at the training grounds Arthur is testing one of the nobles to be new knight of Camelot. I stand next to Isabel who is watching the training. "Hello Isabel, who is there terribly failing the test ?" "Oh Hello Merlin, that one ? He is terrible , he is Grimond, second son of Wessex. He has wrong handling of the sword and his footwork needs a lot of work." Isabel herself was pretty good in sword fighting. I was little bit jealous of that. She can protect herself normaly. I have to use my magic for it. As we watch we saw that Grimond failed and left the training grounds. I quickly went to Arthur, while I see Ewan approaching Isabel. When I arrive next to Arthur he starts to throw his armor at me. "He's the third to fail this month! How can I defend Camelot with rubbish like that!?" "I might be able to help." I say from behind all that armor. "You, Merlin? You have no idea what it takes to be a knight courage, fortitude, discipline." He wants to go on but I stop him. "No, of course I don't, but I do know someone who does. He saved my life." "Well that blowns it." "He's really good, honestly. No joking this time." "I'm sure he's terrific Merlin but you forget the Camelot's first code." Wait a minute Camelot's what? "What?" "Only those of noble blood can be knights. So unless your friend is a nobleman." "Yeah he is." "Is he?" "Absolutely!" "Very well. Bring him to the training grounds tomorrow. Make sure he brings his seal of nobility." He says as he walks of to his chambers. "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it. I swear!" Before I can continue to tell Lancelot the great news Isabel stops me with Ewan behind her. "Merlin before you go Ewan would like to meet this Lancelot, if it's possible." Ewan just nods from behind Isabel. "Sure thing. Follow me." So we three continue towards physician's chambers.

When we arrive Lancelot stands up and asks. "So, how did it go?" "It went well he would like to meet you. But one question, are you by any chance a nobleman ?" I tell him. "No I'm not, why would you ask this?" "Because the first code of Camelot is that every knight must be of noble blood." Isabel answers as she comes from behind me. Lancelot's eyes stays on Isabel longer that I would have thought. He was staring at her but after a minute he started speaking again. "Where are my manners? I'm Lancelot. Who are you my lady?" He takes her hand and kisses it. "I'm Isabel but I'm no lady." She says with a smile. But Lancelot just counters it with. "You are beautiful as a lady then." And winks at her. She giggles and lets her hand fall next to her side. But Ewan continues with questions. "Aren't you by any chance from Kilve a village on the northern plains ?" "Yes, how did you know?" "Well that's the place my uncle left with his wife who was lowborn while he was nobleman. Was his name Godbert ?" "Yes again correct, now where are you getting at sire?" "Well I'm from Du Lac family, which is a noble house that serves under house Pendragon. And your father is my uncle and he was a nobleman, which makes you also a nobleman." I couldn't believe my own ears. Lancelot was a nobleman after all! Isabel was smiling. Oh so that was what Ewan told her. Lancelot couldn't believe Ewan's words. "Are you sure? That I'm your cousin ?" "Yes Lancelot I'm sure, you are carbon copy of my uncle. I was young when he left, but I remember him. So now we need some clothes for you." "Which is where I come in. I will make you some clothes since I'm seamstress. Not the best but I will make sure you will make the part." Lancelot was smiling at Isabel. "Thank you both." "There is one more thing you need and that's seal of nobility. But don't worry about it. Geoffrey is already working on it." Ewan says with a smile. "I will go for my sewing box. I will be right back." Isabel leaves and goes back to her and Gwen's house for her things. However Lancelot keeps staring at the door. "Hey, Lancelot , are you okay?" I ask him. "Yes, I feel alright." "Lancelot you never told be why you want to be a knight so much." I ask with curiosity. I look at Ewan who also looks at Lancelot."When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood - my father, my mother, everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made swordcraft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat. When I was ready, I set forth for Camelot." He finished the story. Ewan was looking at him and then he spoke. "We heard that nobody survived,but it seems they were wrong. Godbert was a great man. And now his son will be joining knights of Camelot." Lancelot smiles at Ewan. Isabel arrives moment later and starts working on Lancelot's sizes. "Sorry, can you raise your hands ?" Lancelot nods and raises his hands. Isabel blushes a bit because she wraps her arms around him, to discover his size of chest of course. "It's great that you decided to join knights of Camelot we need a men like you." "You do?" "Not just noblemen and their kind, but also people like us. No offence Ewan." "None taken Isabel." "I hope I won't fail." Isabel smiles and in a minute she is done. "Alright that's all I should be done by the end of the day. So just send Merlin to pick it up from my house." She waves at us and leaves. "Is she seeing anyone? I mean Isabel?" Lancelot asks me and Ewan. "I don't know. Merlin do you know ?" Ewan and Lancelot looks to me. "No she doesn't." Lancelot continues. "Do you think I would have chance with her? After I'm knight of course. If I will be one." "You can sure try cousin. Now come on we have to teach you some etiquette." They both leave and I'm alone in my and Gauis' chambers. Very interesting day.

Isabel's P.O.V

As I'm finishing with Lancelot's clothes, somebody knocks on the door of the house. Gwen is still in the citadel with Morgana and Tom is in his forge still. So I get up and open the door only to reveal Merlin behind them. "Hi Merlin, are you here for Lancelot's clothes ?" "Yes, is Gwen home yet ?" "No but she should be soon. Now come inside." We talk about casual things as I'm finishing Du Lac crest on the fabric. After a while I'm done. "Alright it's done. Here you go Merlin." "Thank you Isabel you are very kind." He smiles but before he leaves. "Oh and Arthur said that he would like to see you for night training on the grounds." He smiles and waits for the answer. "Tell him I will be there." He nods and leaves.

After few hours Gwen arrives home. I tell her about Lancelot and my night training. She just smiles and tells me to go. "Oh and Isabel don't forget your armor." "I never forget that." I say with a smile. When I arrive at the training grounds, Arthur is already there waiting for me. "You surely took your time." "Oh well it's not easy to put on armor by yourself. I don't need anyone to do it for me, you know?" "Haha very funny." "It actually is." I started to laugh. "Oh really now ? You will take that back, I can put on my armor by myself too." I just continue to laugh at him but before I can say something he starts to tickle me. "Arthur, sto-op-p!" I can't stop laughing. "So will you take it back ?" "Fine just stoppp." He then stops and smirks. We then begin to spar. After a while we have to go back to our beds. "Thank you Arthur for training, it is very helpful." "Ahh don't mention it." He smiles and I smile back. Before I go I hug him and he returns it. I go back to Gwen's house. She is still awake. We talk for a while but then decide to go to sleep.

Next morning me and Gwen are waiting for Merlin, Ewan and Lancelot to show up. Arthur arrives first and sends smile my way and I smile back. After a while Merlin arrives with Ewan and Lancelot. "Good morning guys." I turn to Lancelot. "This is Guinevere, Guinevere this is Lancelot." Lancelot takes Gwen's hand and kisses it. I can see in corner of my eye Merlin looking at Lancelot with envy. Before anyone can say a word Lancelot hands me a bonquet of flowers and says. "For you my lady." "Thank you." I respond and I blush."You certainly look the part." Merlin says. "Doesn't he just? " I say feeling proud of my work."I don't feel it." "Don't worry you can make it." Ewan says with a smile and then he says. "Come on now is your chance." Lancelot walks towards Arthur. "I'm Lancelot , only son of Godbert of house Du Lac. I would like to join the knights of Camelot sire." "'Lance-alot'? My servant mentioned you." He nods. "Got your seal?" "Sire." He bows and hands him the seal. But Arthur just slaps Lancelot's head with the seal. I gasp. Why would he do such a thing. He never does that no matter how angry he is. "Sluggish reactions. On a battlefield, you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready." Arthur says and turns around to walk away. But Lancelot doesn't give up. "I'm ready now, sire." Arthur turns back on him. "You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." And the rest of the knights laugh at poor Lancelot. He looks back at us and we give a thumbs up with a smile. Others went back to their duties and I went to see Arthur.

Arthur's P.O.V

I hate that Lancelot guy! If only he would be a lowborn I wouldn't have to worry about him. First he was alright but then he handed Isabel bonquet of flowers. He went too far with that. No guy like that walks around her. Wait Am I jealous ? Who Am I kiding. Of course I like Isabel. But my father would never allow me to court her. Maybe one day. But this Lancelot guy is a threat for that. So when he hands me his seal I slap him with it. I look over to Isabel and see she is dissapointed. Oh no. I tell Lancelot to clean the stables and then turn to leave. I know Isabel is following me so I stop. "What was that Arthur?" I stay silent because she cannot know the real reason. "I thought you are a man of honour Arthur. You would never do such a thing." She stares at me and I can't do anything but this. "I was wrong , sorry I had a bad day. Tomorrow I will give him a another chance, alright?" She looks taken back with such a quick apology. "Really?" "Yes." "Thank you Arthur, he isn't really that bad you know? He is Ewan's cousin." She tells me his story and I understand. "See you around Arthur and thank you." Smiles and hugs me and I return both. "See you around Isabel." And she walks away for her chores.

Next morning I walk around to the stables and see Lancelot sitting there sharpering his sword. He looks up at me and says. "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again?" "It certainly needs sweeping. First, I'd like you to kill me." I say to him with a smirk. "Sire?" "Come on. Don't pretend you don't want to. Hell, if I were you, I'd want to." So we start to duel but I'm also taunting him. "Come on. Come on, Lancelot. You're not beating a carpet." After few minutes of dueling we were even. "Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training." He smiles up at me. But before we can continue we heard a screaming from the courtyard. We saw a lot of people coming to the city gates. Many wounded. I already see Merlin and Gauis helping the people. Then I saw Isabel and Gwen also helping. Isabel looked pretty as always even with all that dirt on her. I shook my head and focus on the situation at hand. "What happened to these people?" I ask. "Attacked by a winged monster." Gauis responds. I went to my father and talk about how to kill this monster.

Merlin's P.O.V

When we helped the people me, Gauis and Isabel returned to physician's chambers. "I will start reading about the creature. Maybe I will find something in the books." Said Isabel. I nod and went to Arthur's chambers for my chores. "I will bring Lancelot's challenge forward because we need all men we can get." Arthur informs me. I nod.

Next day in the morning I stand next to Gwen, Ewan and Isabel as we watch Lancelot's challenge. "Well, here we are , your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, only son of Lord Godbert of house Du Lac, your time starts now." They started to fight they were pretty even. After a few minutes Lancelot falls to the ground. "Shame..." Arthur looks down on Lancelot. But before he can take his cloth, Lancelot swings his legs on Arthur and Arthur falls to the ground. Lancelot picks up the sword and then points it at Arthur's neck. "Do you submit sire ?"

Hours later we are in the great hall. Lancelot on his knees as Uther places a sword on both of his arms. "Arise sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot." Claps fill the air as Lancelot smiles at Ewan and then to me. After few hours of the feast I stand behind Arthur as he watches Morgana, Isabel and Gwen. I have my eyes on Gwen but then suddenly Arthur asks. "Tell me Lancelot do you think she is beautiful ?" As he points to Isabel. "Yes I do sire." As he smiles a little bit too dreamy. I see Arthur face twist in frown and he says. "Yes I suppose she is." However I see Ewan also looking at Gwen. So I went over to her and see where her feelings are. "You know what? I think our Sir Ewan might have eyes for you, Gwen." "Don't be silly." She says as Isabel comes closer. "What if he did? Would it be so bad?" I ask with curiosity. "He's not really my type." "Well, there's a surprise Guinevere. Sometimes I wonder if you'd know what your type was if he was standing right next to you." She just blushes and says. "You're probably right." "Oh, thank you." I say with a smirk. I turn to leave but I stay to listen behind a pillar. "So come on just for the sake of argument, if you had to, Merlin or Ewan? " Isabel says. "I think you know my answer, I would choose Merlin." And my heart starts to beat faster. She would choose me over Ewan. But I countinue to listen. "And you Isabel ? Arthur or Lancelot?" Gwen asks with a smirk. "I think I would choose Arthur, but I don't know." Girls begin to giggle and talk about other things. Then Arthur yells. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot."

Isabel's P.O.V

I woke up and went to the physician's chambers to continue to look for information about the winged creature. I see Merlin and Lancelot still asleep so I move quietly. But Gauis is already up with his remedy for the headache after drinking too much alcohol. "Two yards of ale? Two miles, more like it." I hear Lancelot groan. "Good morning. Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one." Gauis says quickly. It works and after few minutes Lancelot leaves and Merlin leaves for his chores, and I continue to read the book. After a while I see something. "Gauis! I found something. The creature is a griffin. It says here that it is afraid of fire but only magic can kill it because it was born of magic!" Gauis quickly leaves to inform the king. But Merlin come rushing in saying that the griffin attacked. "Merlin ran to Arthur and tell him about that the creature is fear of fire." Merlin nods and leaves. I wait in the physician's chambers because I know I can't help to fight with the griffin. I just hope I helped.

Merlin's P.O.V

King Uther didn't listen about the magic killing the griffin. Knights will be riding to kill the beast tonight."Is it true that the griffin can only be killed by magic?" "Yes, I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die." Isabel responds. "Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason." "Where magic is concerned, our king is blind to reason. And yet, magic is our only hope." Gauis says. "You're not suggesting ..." I stop. "It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic." "You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing." Isabel comes in with. "But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish." "No, no. This is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way." "It's the only way." Gauis says. "Do you even care about me? "Do this, Merlin! Do that, Merlin! Kill the griffin, Merlin!." "Merlin! Merlin, you are the only thing I care about in all this world." I look at him with a pained face. "I would give my life for you without a thought. But for what? I cannot save Arthur. It is not my destiny." Isabel smile and I must apologize. "I am sorry." "I don't know what else we can say." Isabel says. "Then I'll say it for have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

After few hours Isabel leaves to say something to Arthur. She returns in a short while. "What did you and Arthur talk about?" "Oh well just so that he survives and comes back and I giving him a hug." She blushes. "I will take care of Arthur I promise. " She hugs me and says. "Thank you for being a great friend Merlin." She leaves and I practise the spell on a dagger. Gauis comes back a few minutes later. "There. You must do this for Arthur." And Isabel , I add in my mind. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful." "Nothing less will kill it. Here. Try. You have it within you. I know you do." "Bregdan anweald gafeluec." I try the spell. "Don't worry,we've plenty of time."

After a hour and a half I still didn't learn the spell. "Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec." "Merlin, I know you're trying." Gauis tries. "And failing. If Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." "Merlin!" "Merlin! They are on their way." I see Isabel at the door. I quickly ran out of the door for the stables, take a horse and leave for the forest.

When I arrive most of the knights are on the ground Arthur around them but alive. But Lancelot is waiting on his horse with a lance. He then charges towards the griffin. "Ok Merlin it's now or never. Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec. Bregdan anweald gafeluec." After a few tries the lance glows bright blue and Lancelot plunges it through the griffin's chest. I ran back to my horse back to Camelot. Behind me I hear Arthur and Lancelot yelling happily.

When I arrive back Isabel is already waiting at the stables. "You did it?" She asks. "I did it." And with that she hugs me. She is truely my best friend.

In the morning there is celebration for Lancelot killing the griffin. He however walks towards me and starts talking."You killed the griffin congratulations Lancelot." I say with a smile. "But I didn't kill it." I gave him a confused look. "You did. That's ridiculous." ""Bregdan anweald"? I heard you. I saw you. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." He sends me a wink and goes to talk to Ewan. I just smile as Gwen comes to talk to me. "Hello Merlin, you did a good job bringing him here. He is a hero now like you." "Thank you Gwen." She just stares and then gives a kiss on the cheek and I blush and so does she. "See you later Merlin."

A/N: Next time Remedy to cure all ills. And yes Lancelot is staying because why not?


	6. Chapter 6 -Remedy to cure all ills

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin its characters or its plot.

Chapter 6 - A Remedy to cure all ills

After Lancelot becomes knight of Camelot, things went quiet. Few days later mysterious bouquet of flowers arrives to Morgana. Then something happened...

Isabel's P.O.V

I stood next to Gwen as Gauis was taking care of sleeping Morgana. She hadn't woken for days. I was starting to get worried so was Gwen. It was very strange that she fell ill the next day she got the flowers. I didn't voice my opinion because they would think I'm stupid. But now Gauis started talking about her condition. "Her body seems to have closed down." Gauis explains with a worried look on his face. "Why? You don't have an answer, do you? Nothing you've tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days. What do you know?" Uther was sick with worry. Even if he was a cold man, he still cared about Arthur and Morgana. "I fear she may have some form of inflammation of the brain." But these things just doesn't happen so fast don't they? "What could cause such a thing?" Uther speaks. "An infection, possibly. Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, sire." Uther leaves to go to his duties and orders me and Gwen. "One of you must stay by her side by all times. Do you understand?" We both nod too scared to speak against the king. We both sit on bed each of us on one side. "Do you think Gauis can cure her?" Gwen asks. "I don't know Gwen. But it's just weird that she got sick out of nowhere. Yes she had nightmares but that doesn't cause such a thing." I explain with a heavy heart. Me and Gwen tried to stay awake as long as we could but we fell asleep.

Arthur's P.O.V

I was going to check on Morgana. I knew Isabel and Gwen will probably be there too. On my way there I saw Merlin. "Hey Merlin, did you do all your chores ?" "Yes sire I did. Are you coming to see Morgana and the girls?" I nod and we both continue towards Morgana's chambers. When we walked in all three of them were asleep. Morgana out of illness and Gwen and Isabel out of tiredness. I notice a blanket on a chair. I took it and place it on Isabel. Out of corner of my eye, I see Merlin trying to find a blanket, for Gwen I guess. In the end he finds it and places it on Guinevere. But I can't watch anything else other then Isabel. She looks just so peaceful. I stared as long as I could, but it was time to go to sleep. Me and Merlin left but I shot one last look towards Isabel.

Merlin's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning. I was sad to see Morgana ill because even if she was noble, she was kind. I notice Gauis trying to find something in his books. I suddenly had an idea. "I was wondering ..." I started not sure how to continue. "What?" Gauis asks irritated. "Maybe I could help." I smile. But Gauis just gives a disappointed glare. "If you are suggesting magic, have you forgotten what happened with Isabel? This is not a magical illness. It must be cured by conventional means. We keep trying. So if you want to help see if you can find me some fresh rosemary." "There must be something more I can do. Not just gathering herbs." "And yarrow." With that he leaves and I end up being alone. I continue to do my chores.

Time has come to clean up the stables. But before I can continue a man with hooded cloak approaches me. "Ehm , yes sir?" I was really uncomfortable under his eye. "My name is Edwin Muirden and I have a remedy to cure all ills." "Is that so? " No one can cure everything. Only if he would have magic. "I beg an audience with the King." "Sorry I'm just a servant besides we have our court physician." "I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill." "Well yes but as I said the matter is in hands. She will be fine soon." "I may be able to help her." "As I said our physician has the matter in hand. We don't need your village tricks." Maybe I was little rude, but he was just too interested in Morgana's illness. "I'll be at the inn in case you change your mind." And he leaves.

Later I go to Arthur's chambers and tell him what happened with the man. "It's a good thing you sent him away Merlin, for once you did good job. So you say he was weird?" Arthur asks with amused face. "Yeah, he was acting like he knew what happened. He knew too much about the cause." Little later I started pacing. What if I made a mistake sending this person away? What if Morgana dies because of me? Oh no. But before my thoughts can continue Arthur yells at me. "Merlin! Stop pacing you are making anxious." "But I'm not worried." I shot back. ,,Then stop pacing." I sit on a chair but a minute later Arthur starts pacing and I soon join him.

Isabel's P.O.V

Morgana has been three days in total coma. Me and Gwen tried to get some food in her along with water, but it was difficult. Gauis, Uther, Arthur and Merlin were all in the room with us. Gauis examining Morgana. I'm trying to hold my tears. When Gwen sees this she takes my hand as a sign of comfort. "I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less." Few tears escape my eyes. "We cannot let her die!" Arthur exclaims. I know Morgana is like a sister to him so it feels like a losing his family. "Arthur, please." Urther says with sad voice. "There's a man. He came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her." As Arthur says this he looks at Merlin. "That's ridiculous, he doesn't know what's wrong with her." Uther says as anger rises in him. "He says he has a remedy to cure all ills."Arhur explains. "Impossible." Gauis speaks from Morgana's bedside. "For Morgana's sake, we should at least hear him out. I mean what have we got to lose? Please, Father." Arthur pleads with his farther. "Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling."Uther says with spite. "I don't care. If she's about to die, what harm can it do. Give him his shilling. If there's one chance in a million he can save her, then why not?" With that I feel full of hope. "Send for him." I smile. Arthur looks my way and I nod at him. He smiles back at me. I just hope Morgana will live.

Gwen stays with Morgana and I walk to the throne room standing next to Merlin. The man stands in front of Uther and starts speaking. "Edwin Muirden, sire. Physician and loyal servant." I don't like him already after first time he spoke. "Welcome to Camelot." Uther welcomes the man. "Have we met before?" Gauis asks with curiosity. "I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir." Edwin simply replies. "Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther asks with hope in his voice. "There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services." "You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Uther questions Edwin further. "Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that." Edwin smiles at Uther. "Gaius is the court physician." Uther points at Gauis. "You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you. I am curious to know what it is that has affected her." Edwin looks at Gauis seeking answers to his questions. "An infection of the brain." Gauis simply replies. "And your treatment?" "Yarrow." "Yes, yes." "Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation." "Interesting." "Why? What would you suggest?" Uther cuts in. "No, no, no, that is all fine. All good. If that is the right diagnosis." Gauis was never wrong about the illness most of the time he cured everything. "What would your diagnosis be?" "Well without examining the patient..." "He should examine her." Arthur cuts in. "I would need my equipment." "Of course. You'll have use of one of the guest chambers. And consider my manservant at your disposal." "I will start work immediately."

Merlin goes with Edwin for his things while I go back to Morgana's chambers to check on her and Gwen. When I arrive Gwen goes for some sheets and blankets. I stay by Morgana's side. "Morgana, if you can hear me, we need you here. Please you have to fight it." I whisper to her while few tears stream down my face. Before I knew it Uther, Gauis, Arthur, Merlin and Edwin were in the room. I step aside I go to stand next to Merlin, who stands in the back of the room. "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." Edwin says as he comes closer to Morgana. I don't like it one bit but I can't do anything. "Certainly." Uther says as we all start to leave the room but Gauis still stands on one place. "That includes you, Gaius." Edwin says to Gauis. "But I am eager to learn from your methods." Gauis defends himself. "Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration." Gauis without another word leaves with the rest of us. We waited for few more minutes that felt like hours. When Edwin came out of the door we all held our breaths. "Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain." "What is it, then?" Uther asks. "It is a cerebral hemorrhage." Before Uther can respond Gauis cuts in. "Hemorrhage? I don't think so." "I found this trace of blood in her ear." Edwin says as he hold a piece of cloth with blood on it. "God in heaven!" Uther exclaims. "The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma and eventually death." Uther turns angrily towards Gauis. "How could you have missed this?" "I didn't see any blood." Gauis says. However Edwin cuts in. "Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation. Can you imagine what that might have done?" "It may have increased the bleed." Gauis admits. "Is there a cure?" Uther asks Edwin. "See for yourself." Edwin points to the door and we all see Morgana sitting in her bed. "Morgana, this is truly a miracle. I thought I really thought ..." Before he can finish Morgana says. "Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily." "What exactly did he give you?" Gauis asks Morgana. "I've no idea. But thank heaven he did." Morgana looks my way and I smile at her which she returns. After a while everyone leaves and I stay alone with Morgana. When I close the door after them, I run to Morgana and hug her. "I'm glad you are alright. Gwen and I were very scared for you." "What would I do without you two." She winks at me and I laugh at that. Gwen arrives later and we all chat together.

Merlin's P.O.V

I wanted to thank Edwin for saving Morgana. I wanted to talk to Gwen and Isabel too, but I will do that later. I still recalled the talk I had with Edwin about love. I was thinking, if I was in love with Gwen. I finally admitted to myself that I really loved her. It's not as I'm going to tell her anytime soon. I entered Edwin's guest room but no-one was there. "Edwin?" I call but no response. I look around the room and find a box on the table. I see some words on it so I try to say them. "Berbay odothay arisan yeldo." I open the box and see bugs moving. Wow that's disgusting. "Very good." Voice calls from behind me and I freeze in fear that I was discovered. Edwin comes closer and takes the box from my hands. "Sfeffin. You have magic." "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." I defend myself. "Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good." After his speech he looks at me with curiosity. "I know." I answer simply. "Then why do you fear it?" "Uther has banned it, it's not permitted." "Should I have let Morgana die?" "No." I quickly say. "People like us, we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?" "Perhaps." I notice the broken glass that I broke as I was startled by Edwin. "Don't waste your time picking that up. Formien doost ronane." And he repairs the glass with his magic. "Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you." I notice some blue powder left on table and use my magic. "Readan ax giotan."The blue powder goes back to the glass. "What do you use this for?" "Gaius doesn't like me to." "A gift like yours should be nurtured, practiced, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you." I only simply stare and say. "Perhaps." "Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge." "I should be getting back." He stops me. "Of course. You must promise to keep our secret safe." I only nod and say. "Of course." "People like you and I, we must look after each other." And with one last look back I felt shiver down my spine. I didn't like him one bit. Yes he cured Morgana but at what cost?

Next day I see Gauis reading some book. I promised Edwin I will look for some herbs for him. I grab some breakfast but Gauis is still silent. What's wrong with him? When I turn to leave he stops me. "Where are you going?",, Er, I told Edwin I'd be up at dawn to collect some supplies." He looks up at me but then he just continues to read. "Well, you'd better get a move on, then."

After I returned from the woods I go to take the herbs to Edwin. I didn't like him but he asked me so I couldn't just refuse. When I arrived there I saw Gauis and Edwin talking about something. I couldn't hear what though. "I got your provisions." "Oh, thank you, Merlin." I stare at the pair and Edwin answers. "Gaius and I were just reminiscing about old times, weren't we, Gaius?" "Yes." "But now, I must get back to work." He takes the herbs and goes back into his room. "I'd better get on with my errands." Before Gauis can leave I stop him. "Do you want me to get you anything?" "No, I'm fine. Just do what Edwin asks." And he leaves. That was weird.

Isabel's P.O.V

I stand in the throne room as Gauis was called about something. I wondered why. He bows. "Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell?" "This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend. I regard you in the same way, sire. You've been here since Arthur's birth. And all that entailed. What I'm trying to do, I think is best for you." Uther speaks with no emotion in his voice as normally. But Gauis just looks at him. "I'm confused, sire." Uther continues. "I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after." Gauis asks in disbelief. "You're retiring me?" "I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found." Uther reassures him. I still can't process it what is happening. I look at Morgana who looks with sad eyes. Then I look at Arthur who has sadness plastered all around his face. "Because I made one mistake. Although in truth, sire, it was not a mistake." "It was Yes. Gaius? It was unfortunate, I accept that." "May I ask who is to be the next court physician?"Gauis asks already knowing the answer. "None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer. It's not been an easy decision, but a younger man, new ideas." Gauis just stares at Uther. "You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?" Uther asks. "If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius." Gauis just shakes his head. "This is difficult for both of us." Gauis bows and says. "I thank you for your patronage." I starting to blink back tears that are forming in my eyes. Gauis is here as long as I can remember. "It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve your family for all these years." He bows and leaves. I look at Morgana and she nods permission to go after him.

I ran into physician chambers and hear Merlin talking to Gauis. "Gaius! Uther cannot do this to you. You tried to save Morgana." "Uther's not to blame." "I'll speak to Edwin, you can work together." "No, you mustn't do anything." I however cut in. "We can't stand by and do nothing." Gauis just shakes his head. "Uther's right. It's time I stepped down." Me and Merlin look at him and see he packing his things. "What are you doing?" Merlin asks. "I cannot stay when there's no longer a use for me." I look at Gauis and say. "You're leaving?" "I believe it's for the best." "Then I will come with you." Merlin says. "Merlin, you're like a son to me. I never expected such a blessing so late in life." With these words I started to cry. I finally saw how they grew closer together as father and son. "And you are more than a father to me." "Then, as a father, I must tell you, you must remain here. Camelot is where you belong." "But you belong here, too." "Not any more." I couldn't force anymore words because I started to cry. "Merlin, you must promise me you will not waste your gifts." "My gifts mean nothing without you to guide me." "You have a great destiny. If I have had a small part to play in that, then I am pleased." And I saw that Merlin was starting to cry too. "There's so much I've yet to learn. I need you to teach me." "I'm afraid I'm leaving here tonight, Merlin. And there's nothing you can do or say that can persuade me otherwise." He looks over to me and sees me crying. He comes closer to me and hugs me. "Goodbye Isabel, look after Merlin will you ?" I simply nod. He then leaves and says goodbye to Merlin. I look over to Merlin and see him crying. I come closer to him and hug him. He returns it and we both cry over Gauis' departure.

Merlins P.O.V

In the morning I was with Arthur on training grounds. Isabel was with Morgana, so she couldn't join us."I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake." I voice my thought. "A mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one." I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" "Edwin said his work was riddled with errors." "It's nonsense." I quickly say. "No-one wants Gaius to go, but my father's made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do." Then he returns to his training and I was just thinking about that I only had Gwen and Isabel. I didn't know if I could call Arthur and Morgana my friends because I was servant.

In the evening I finished all my chores and was on my way to talk to Gwen and Isabel. But before I could do that, Arthur ran into the hall. "Merlin! My father has Morgana's illness. We must find Edwin." I quickly nod and run into the Edwin's chambers. I saw Gauis standing in the circle of fire and Edwin trying to kill him. "What are you doing?" I ask."He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him." Gauis responds. Edwin however cuts in. "I can rule the kingdom now, with you at my side. We can be all-powerful." I just shook my head. "Release him!" "Your loss, Merlin. Svelt Merlin." He throws an axe on me but I deflected it with my magic. The axe went back and Edwin had no time to react. He was dead in seconds. I ran to Gauis. "Are you all right?" "Yes. Thank you, Merlin." I stood up and go for the box with the bugs to cure Uther. "What are you doing?" "Uther's ill, the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana. Maybe we can too." Gauis looks at the bugs and knows what kind they are. "Elanthia beetles." "Are they magical?" "Yes. They can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul." That's just wrong. "We must go to him." We ran to the king's chambers and see him lying there motionless. "How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" "It can only be magic." I stare at Gauis with disbelief."I can't use magic on Uther. He'd kill us." "We don't have a choice." I shook my head. "There are times when it is necessary. It is your right." "I don't know how." "If you don't he's going to die." I remembered how Edwin said the spell. "Berbay odothay arisan yeldo. Ablinan." The bug falls out of Uther's ear and I take it. Then I put it on the ground and squash it with my shoe."Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Gauis smiles at me "You certainly haven't." We both laugh.

Later that day I stand next to Isabel and Gwen as Gauis is called to the throne room. "You've always done what you believe to be right. I was not right to betray you. I'm sorry." Uther looks around and stands from his throne. "From now on, I will remember that in the fight against magic, you are the one person I can trust. I, my family, and my kingdom are deeply indebted to you. And in honour of this, I not only reinstate you as court physician, but henceforth, you are a free man of Camelot." Gauis smiles and bows down. I can see Gwen and Isabel smiling and I can't help but smile to. The two girls came to Gauis and hug him.

When we return back to physician's chambers Gauis starts speaking. "It's all ridiculous. I didn't save Uther, you did." "No, no. For once, I'm happy for someone else to take the credit. You were prepared to sacrifice your life to save me." Gauis just looks at me. "You saved me and you saved Uther. Maybe you are a genius." I smile at him and ask. "You think so?" "Well, almost."

A/N: It's kinda short because I don't like this episode much. There are some scenes that I didn't include like Gauis talking to Edwin. So next time The gates of Avalon.


	7. Chapter 7 - Gates of Avalon

The Prince and the Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin its characters or the plot.

Chapter 7 - Gates of Avalon

It was a sunny day. Perfect for a hunt Arthur thought. He and Merlin went in to the woods but they didn't expect that it wasn't a good idea at all.

Merlin's P.O.V

Me and Arthur went on a hunt. Well it wasn't that good as it first sounded. I was carrying everything we caught so far and other hunting tools. As Arthur slinks through the woods with a crossbow I stumble on a root and bump right as Arthur is about to shoot. "What is it?" I ask with curiosity. Arthur just turns around and looks at me with anger. "You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?" "I was just asking." I reply as if nothing happened. "Who? Me or the deer?! We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile mind." As he finishes and hits my head I reply to him. "So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?" As he is about to reply we hear a woman scream echoing through the woods. "What was that?" I ask. "Quiet." Arthur jumps up and runs to the scream with me following behind him. As we are running closer I heard words like "Help" or "Please don't". We arrive on the scene and we see a man laying on the ground as a bandit draws his sword to kill him and a young woman struggling with three other bandits. Arthur shoots one of the robbers. The others attacks Arthur. The man gets up and holds the young woman while Arthur fights off the bandits. I see a bandit that is about to attack Arthur so I use my magic to let a tree branch fall on him. Arthur kills the one in front of him and the last bandit runs off. Arthur looks up at the tree and says. "Stroke of luck." I see the last bandit running off so I yell at him. "And let that be a lesson to you!" Arthur just gives me a look that would say "Seriously?". Arthur the turns to the young woman and the older man. "You alright? Didn't they hurt you?" The young woman then removes the hood. She had a blonde hair and blue eyes. "No... Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father." "Arthur Pendragon... at your service." He kisses her hand and looks like he is dazzled by her beauty. Which is weird I thought he liked Isabel. Hmm.

Later on he took them to Camelot because Arthur insisted they had to stay. He take them before the king and I went to stand next to Gwen and Isabel. Both girls smile my way and I gladly return it. Then the man starts to speak. "My name is Aulfric, heir to Tír-Mòr. This is my daughter, Sophia." Uther replies. "You're a long way from home. What brings you to Camelot?" "Our home was sacked by raiders, We barely escaped with what few possessions we could carry." I look away from their dialog and I see Arthur leaning on a pillar while looking at Sophia. "These are dangerous times. What will you do?" Uther asks. "We travel west to Caerleon where we have family and, I hope, a new life." Uther then smiles and says. "You must stay here awhile, break your journey. A noble family like yours is always welcome in Camelot." I look at Arthur and he is smiling and looking very pleased. Arthur stares at Sophia when she exits with her father. She stares back at him. I look at Isabel and she has her eyes facing the floor.

When I'm walking with Arthur to his chambers he starts speaking. "Make sure you put her in a decent room." "The one next door's empty." I suggest. "The one next door's fine. Excellent, in fact…" He trails of. "I was just wondering something. You like her don't you?" "What´s there to not like?" He replies and walks off.

Later on I'm handing Sophia a blanket. "If you need anything just let me know." She replies with "Thank you" and goes into her guest room. I look into the corridor and see Morgana. "Who is that?" She asks. "Er…Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods. Well, Arthur did most of the rescuing." She looks at me with worried expression. "She can't stay here." "The King said that she and her father are welcome in Camelot. Is everything ok?" "Yes, thank you." With that she leaves.

Isabel's P.O.V

I was in Morgana's chambers doing the laundry. When I was in the throne room I smiled at Merlin first and then sent a smile Arthur's way. But he didn't even looked at me. And I saw the way he looked at that girl Sophia. Is he in love with her ? My heart broke a little bit at that thought. Suddenly Morgana comes into the room. "Isabel, can I talk to you?" "Yes of course Morgana. What's the problem?" "I had another dream last night." I nod at her to continue. "You must promise not to tell anyone." "I promise." "Not even Gwen." I nod and she continues. "I saw Arthur lying under water, drowning, and there was a woman standing over him, watching him die. And she's here in Camelot." "You mean Sophia ?" Morgana nods and I gasp. "Well I believe you, for what it's worth." "Gauis says they are only dreams and that I'm mistaken." I think for a little and then reply with. "I believe you and trust you. So what are we going to do about it?" Morgana thinks for a little and says. "We will try to keep her away from him as long as we can." Sounds like a plan then.

Merlin's P.O.V

I was in Arthur's chambers when he walked in. "I'm taking Sophia out for a ride today. You know, show her around." I think for a little and ask. "Where do I come into this?" Arthur smiles and says. "Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard of my father this morning, so I need you to cover for me." "What, and lie to the King? No. No way. No, he'll see right through me. He'll have me in the stocks quicker than you can say rotten tomatoes." He looks at me and says. "Merlin. I need you to do this for me." "I am a terrible liar. I start sweating, my…my vision blurs, my…my brain stops working." Arthur however interrupts me. "Well, no change there, then. Look, I promised Sophia I'd take her out and if I don't turn up it'll blow my chances." "You like her then?" "Yes, I want to spend some more time with her, but I need to get my father off my back. I can't order you to lie to the King, but ...you'd be a friend for life if you did." He says this with a dreamy look in his eyes the look he often gives Isabel. "Go on, then, you don't want to keep her waiting." "Thanks, Merlin. I won't forget it."

Later I go to talk to king Uther about Arthur not being on the patrol. "Where's my son?" He asks. "I'm not sure where he is. I…erm…I think there's been a mistake. But it's not his fault. Arthur's, I mean." He stops me with a little hint of anger in his voice. "Stop gibbering and tell me where he is." I close my eyes and say."It's probably... No, it's definitely my fault." "Where is my Arthur?" "He is not here." "I can see that." He says irritated. "Arthur wasn't sure of his orders, so he asked me to check with the guards to see if he was riding out this morning and...well...I may have forgotten." He looks at me with a angry look and says. "You forgot ?" "I'm sorry, your Majesty. I am sure he would have been here had I told him." He signs and says. "If this was a time of war, I would have you flogged." I smile and say. "And since it's not, we'll let it go just this once?

Later on I'm in stocks and I say to myself. "I forgot how much fun this was."

I walk into Gauis' chambers and he sees me and says. "Have you been playing with your food again?" I reply. "The king put me in the stocks." "What'd you do this time?" "Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault. Arthur wanted to get out of going on patrol with Uther and the guard, so I covered for him and took the blame." Gauis asked with a surprised look. "And he let you do that?" "It was his idea." "And what made him neglect his duties? It must've been something terribly important." I look at Gauis with a concerned look and reply with one name. "Sophia." "The girl from the forest?" "Yeah, he is completely besotted." "But they only just met." "It doesn't make sense to me either. I thought he liked Isabel. Must have been love on the first sight." Gauis looks concerned even more and says. "Yes I suppose it is."

Isabel's P.O.V

I was walking to the laundry room and I saw Sophia coming up the griffin staircase. I was angry at her for trying to harm Arthur. Who does she thing she is? I wanted to pass by her and not even talk to her Sophia however wanted to speak. "You are Isabel, aren't you? Lady Morgana's maid." I tried to be polite as I could but there was a question bugging me. "Yes that would be me. Why are you here?" I ask drily. She smiles and replies. "My father and I are guest to the king." I had enough of that smug smile of hers. "You're lying. I know what you're going to do to him, and I won't let it happen." I say with little bit of anger. "Does Arthur know you feel this way about him? Of course he does. I suspect he's already turned you down. You are after all only a maid. They could write a comedy out of this 'The Prince and the Maid' people would love to laugh at this." I was very angry at this point and I couldn't care less about my manners. "Don't think you can make a fool out of me." I warn her. "I won't have to. You're managing to do that well enough already." "Stay away from him." "Or what? " There is a short pause and she continues . "Jealousy is such an unattractive trait in a women." "If anything happens to Arthur, I'll find you. However long it takes." With that I take my leave. And I can hear her laughing in the background.

Next day I'm telling what happened with Sophia to Morgana. "She is up to something I'm telling you. She wants to hurt him. But I don't know when." Morgana looks at me with sympathy and says. "Maybe you should go talk to Arthur. He always listens to you." I think for a while and I decide that I will do it. I bid Morgana a farewell for a while and I continue my way towards Arthur's chambers. I walk in and see Merlin preparing Arthur's armor. "Hello Merlin have you seen Arthur ?" "Hello Isabel can't say that I have, but he should be here any minute. There is a knight ceremony so he ought to be there." Just then Arthur walks right into the room. "You are dressed!" Merlin exclaims. "Nothing gets past you Merlin, does it?" "But you should be wearing these." Merlin points to the armor. "I'm giving it a miss." I look at him surprised. "You are joking right ? You always want to be on the knight ceremony." He just looks my way and completely ignores me. "Arthur, your father will be angry that you are not there." I say trying to reason with him. He then looks to him and says. "Not if Merlin will…er…cover for me, again." He turns to Merlin. "By the way, thanks for yesterday, I heard you ended up in the stocks. Bad luck." I just look at him as he would be a ghost and Merlin continues. "They were throwing potatoes at me. It's only supposed to be rotten fruit." "I'm not sure there's any hard-and-fast rules, but if it's any consolation, I think it was worth it." I look at the scene not understanding what is happening. "What went well ?" "Arthur's ride with Sophia." I look at Arthur and he is staring out of the window. "Arthur I think you shouldn't trust Sophia that easily." He looks at me offended and says. "Like you know anything about love Isabel. But what can you expect from a servant." I feel my eyes watering so I just turned around and left the room. I heard Merlin calling my name but I just wanted to speak to Gwen or Morgana.

Merlin's P.O.V

I was very sad about what happened with Isabel and Arthur. I ended up in stocks again. I wanted to check on Isabel so I quickly went to Morgana's chambers. I knocked on the door and saw Gwen with her beautiful smile. "Hello Gwen, is Isabel alright ? She and Arthur had a..." But Gwen interrupts me. "Argument, I know she told us. It was terrible from him to say something like that to her. He never acts this way around her." I bid goodbye to Gwen and say to her to tell Isabel that he will take care of Arthur safety.

I walk to Gauis' chambers. "Not again Merlin, surely? " "You would think that the appeal of pelting the same person with fruit would wear off after a while, but, oh, no!" I say while pouring myself some water. "I heard that Arthur wasn't at the knighting ceremony. " "Yeah he wanted to make the most of his time left with Sophia. But that was bad move because Isabel and he had a small argument." "So you helped him? " "I'm his servant, I had to." "You shouldn't have done that, Merlin I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems." "Why? I mean Isabel had something to say about that too." Gauis then gets up. "What do you know about seers?" "Not much. They're…supposed to be able to see the future, like prophets? " "It's said to be an innate ability. Those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams." He says as he sits on a bench. "What's this got to do with Sophia?" "The night before she and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it. " I look at him surprised. "Before she arrived in Camelot? " "I've been watching Morgana since she was very young. And though I tried to persuade myself otherwise, I realised that some of the things she said she'd dreamt came to pass. I kept it secret from Uther, of course. The gift of prophecy is too close to the work of magic. She only told one person and that was Isabel." "You think Morgana is a seer?" "I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur. " "Couldn't that have just been a dream? Maybe the- the woman Morgana saw just looked like Sophia. " So that's why Isabel doesn't like Sophia. "That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and, in a flash of anger, his eyes changed colour ." "Who are they? "It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur. "

When I was walking from Arthur's chambers and I saw Aulfric sneaking from his chambers. I followed Aulfric into the woods. Aulfric reaches the Lake. I watch him from behind a tree. The wind has started to blow. Aulfric addresses the Lake. "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders! " He starts chanting.  
A blue haze and fairies appear over the lake. The fairies fly faster than a human eye can see. I adjust my sight. I'm amazed by what I see and I smile. "I come before you to plead for the chance to win passage back to Avalon and a life of immortality!" One of the fairies, the Sidhe Elder, comes close to Aulfric. "Your punishment for killing another Sidhe is a mortal body and a mortal life. You will never be able to return to Avalon. " "The crime was mine, not my daughter's. " "The gates of Avalon remain closed to your daughter. Unless the soul of a mortal prince be offered up to them. " "Thank you. An immortal life for my daughter is all that I desire, so I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all. Arthur Pendragon!" Merlin realizes that Arthur's life is in great danger. The fairies disappear into the Lake and Aulfric laughs.

When I returned back to the castle I told Gauis what I saw. "Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be… " "What's... " But Gauis interrupts me. "The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death. " "Well, I've seen it and I'm still here. " "Extraordinary. What did it look like? " I frown at Gauis. "Does it matter? They're going to sacrifice Arthur and we don't even know who "they" are yet. " "We do now . I found writing like this on the top of Aulfric's staff. It's Ogham, an ancient script. Abas ocus bithe. Duthectad bithlane. "To hold life and death in your hands." From the writing on his staff and what you saw at the lake, I'm afraid I'm now certain. We're dealing with the Sidhe. " Gauis explains who these creatures are. "That does not sound like a good thing. " "They're masters of enchantment. " "You think Arthur's been enchanted? " Gauis nods. "Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true. "

Next day the court is called by Arthur. Arthur stands before Uther who is reading documents. Morgana sits next to Uther. Aulfric and Sophia are standing behind Arthur while me Gwen, Gauis, Isabel and I are standing next to pillars. "I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance It cannot have escaped your attention that I and Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr have grown very close. ""Not too close, I hope. " Uther jokes. "We're in love ." Uther and Morgana exchanges glances and I look at Isabel who is holding Gwen's hand and I looking at the ground. "Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry." Uther starts to laugh. "I assume you're joking. " "No. I'm going to marry her. " "But you only met two days ago. " "We're in love." "In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic had we, Morgana? " He looks at Morgana. "No. He's full of surprises." Arthur however continues. "I'm going to marry her. I don't care what either of you think about it. " "I thought you'd come to ask my permission? " "Out of courtesy, nothing more. " Arthur turns back, takes Sophia's hand and they walk toward the door. Uther turns to guards. "Guards, door. " The guards prevent Arthur and Sophia from leaving. Uther stands up. "You've forgotten whose court you're standing in. " "You won't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will." Uther turns to guards. "Arrest Sophia and Aulfric Tír-Mòr…" The guards step forward. "What are you doing?" Arthur interrupts. "…and inform the executioner his services will be required tomorrow morning." "You can't do this. " Uther raises his voice. "Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect .I will!" Arthur reluctantly bows his head. "Release them. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is no doubt your first love, but she certainly won't be the only one. Enjoy yourself while you can." Arthur leaves to his chambers and I follow him.

When I enter Arthur's chambers. He is packing for travel. He is wearing his chainmail. "Get out." "I thought the King was a bit harsh. " "I don't need sympathy, Merlin, especially not from you." "But I did think he had a point." Arthur turns to me angrily. "I ordered you to get out. Now leave me! " "I know what you think you're doing, and I know you think you're in love with Sophia... " "Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? " "I'm your friend. So is Isabel." "No, Merlin, you're my servant as is Isabel." "You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted." Sophia enters the room with Aulfric. "I told you people would try to keep us apart." "I know. I won't let that happen. " "Look, don't listen to her, she's controlling you. " "We can elope together. Get away from this place, these people. " I point to Aulfric. "I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you. " "You let your servants talk to your guests this way? " Aulfric says angrily to Arthur. "I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me." Arthur seems lost and looks like he does not know who to believe. "Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight. " "She's going to kill you. Sophia plans to sacrifice you to buy a life of immortality. If you go with her, you'll die." Arthur looks confused. "It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love." "They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff. " I lung forward to grab Aulfric's staff but Aulfric's eyes flash red. "Look at his eyes. Look at him. Do you believe me now? Arthur, do you see? " Arthur turns round. His eyes are also red. "I see everything." I lung toward Aulfric, but Aulfric uses his staff. He uses some spell and throws me against the wall knocking me unconscious.

When I wake up I see Isabel looking at me worried. "Merlin! What happened to you?" She kneels down to me and helps me stand up. "Aulfric. Where's Arthur? I have got to go after him. What's that buzzing noise?" "Careful, Merlin, you can barely stand up." "I have to go." "You can't go alone. You can barely walk. Let me help you." "I will be fine. He needs me." "Has the buzzing stopped ?" "No." "Liar. I'm coming like it or not." I sign and nod. "Ok then let's go." I walk towards the exit. But Isabel stops. "Ehm, Merlin this way." She points to the door. "Just testing."

We keep running as we arrive to the lake of Avalon. Aulfric is chanting something and I saw Sophia's staff on the ground. "Isabel stay behind me." She nods and stays behind a tree. I pull the staff towards me with spell "Onbregdan". The staff flies into my hand. I point it at Aulfric. A bolt of light hits Aulfric and he explodes. Sophia starts screaming. "Father! No! No! " Sophia tries to run to the shore. I point the staff at her and chant. A bolt of light hits Sophia and she explodes. Isabel runs from behind trees and jumps into the water for Arthur. In a minute I see her with Arthur in her arms. I walk towards her and pick up Arthur from her. She smiles at me and I breath the sigh of relief.

We take Arthur back to Camelot to his chambers. Gauis sees us and starts checking Arthur for injuries. "Arthur? Arthur? " I see he is waking up. "What happened? Where am I? " Arthur asks us. Isabel then asks. "Can you remember anything?" "Oh! Oh my head! There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him... .What was I thinking? " He bolts up from bed as he looks at us. "Well, we did wonder. Especially when you eloped with her last night. " I explain. "I did what? " Gauis the cuts in. "Isabel and Merlin had to bring you back to Camelot. " "I don't recall any of this." "Must've been some blow. " Gauis says. "What blow?" Arthur asks. "Well…er…when I caught up with you, I couldn't persuade you to return, you were beyond reason. So I had to make you. " I explain the fake story while Isabel smiles. "You managed to knock me out? " "Yep. With a lump of wood. " "He only did it to bring you back safely." Isabel cuts in. Arthur points menacingly at me then at Gauis and his expression softens a little bit as he looks at Isabel. "No one…can know about this .Any of it. Is that understood? " We all nod and then Arthur falls to the pillow.

Isabel's P.O.V

We all are in the council chambers as Arthur stands before the court. Uther looks at Arthur and starts speaking. "When you failed to show up for patrol this morning, I feared you'd eloped with Sophia in a fit of passion. " Arthur turns to Merlin. Merlin then starts speaking. "I…I wish he had. Because then I wouldn't be stood in front of you feeling like an idiot... again. " Uther stands up and walks to Merlin. "This is becoming a near daily occurrence for you. " "But there was a mistake. And I would not say it was anyone's fault Not…not really. Erm,..you…you could say it was mine." Merlin explains. "Could somebody tell me what happened? " Uther asks. Merlin then starts speaking but Uther interrupts him. "Someone with a brain." Arthur then speaks. "After Sophia left, I wanted to take my mind off her so I went for a hunt." Morgana then asks. "And killing things mends a broken heart? " "No, but it's good fun. Merlin was meant to inform you that I wouldn't be back till later today." Uther then turns to Merlin. "Have you some kind of mental affliction? " "Probably." Gauis then smiles and says. "I'm looking into it, Sire." "Well, I hope for our sake you find a cure. Or we'll find ourselves with a food shortage on our hands." Merlin chuckles and says. "Food shortage… " He ended up in stocks.

Later on me and Morgana are coming to Gauis' chambers. Morgana knocks and enters with me behind. "Morgana. Isabel. What can I do for you two." Gauis asks us. "I've had some troubled nights. " Morgana explains. "I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped? " Morgana shakes her head. And look over to Merlin. "Arthur told me what actually happened .You must've hit him round the head really hard. " "Yeah. I feel really bad about that. " Gauis then hands Morgana the potion. "Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep." "Thank you, Gaius. " Morgana then motions me to go with her. We then met up with Gwen and had a just continued to talk.

When me and Gwen are walking to her house. Arthur calls my name and I stop. I tell Gwen to go and that I will meet her home. Arthur then walks up to me. "Isabel I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it. I hope you can forgive me." I smile at him and hug him. "Of course I forgive you, just don't let that happen much." He smiles. "I have to go, good night Arthur." "Good night Isabel." I wave at him and continue home.


End file.
